Pertenecer
by Victuuri Princess
Summary: Victor Nikiforov un hombre que lo tiene todo, excepto su libertad. Pero en un mundo donde la esclavitud ha resurgido, y la lucha por sobrevivir es continua, sus problemas parecen no ser tan importantes. Una noche, un encuentro inesperado le hará sentir que ha encontrado su lugar. ¿Acaso ese esclavo asiático cambiará su destino?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

Yaoi| AU |Victor x Yuuri |Hard

Agradecimientos: a mi hermana Aline (Maka Kagamine) por ser mi beta reader.

* * *

Año 2025, después de que una fuerte crisis económica azotara al mundo y principalmente Asia, el continente entero se sumió en una lucha continúa por sobrevivir.

Lo terrible de la situación no tardó en llegar a oídos de Europa, donde la economía pudo resistir mejor los embates de la crisis y donde ahora se encontraba el todo el poder economico mundial reunido.

Cuando el representante de Rusia Yakov Feltsman mostró su plan de ayuda para Asia, hubo un sobresalto en la sala de reuniones.

—Derechos humanos nunca hubiese permitido algo así —espetó tajante, el representante de Inglaterra.

—¡Es aberrante la sola idea! —se levantó alguien más—. ¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esclavitud en esta época!

—Permitanme recordarles la situación actual del mundo, y que derechos humanos no existe más —continuó Yakov, sin mostrarse aplastado ante las miradas llenas de desacuerdo, desdén y preocupación que el resto de las personas le estaban dedicando—. Nuestra economía depende ahora totalmente de lo que obtenemos de la tierra y necesitamos quien la trabaje. Ahora mismo en Asia venden niños y niñas como esclavos sexuales. Aquí serán empleados y todo estará regulado, tendrán seguro médico, no se permitirá el maltrato. Yo solo expongo el plan, ustedes son los que deciden. O trabajaran ellos o lo harán sus hijos—. Habló Feltsman y, finalmente, un silencio reinó en la sala.

Diez años después el plan de Yakov Feltsman para la salvación de Asia, había sido aceptado en todo el mundo.

Desde entonces, niños asiáticos a partir de su pubertad eran entregados a la " **AESA** "(*) por sus padres a cambio de una casa y derecho a seguridad social, después de una revisión medica rutinaria eran enviados a Europa a la espera de que un "amo" los adoptara. Los niños siempre eran eligidos para los trabajos mas pesados y las niñas para labores del hogar.

No había límite en el número de niños que un amo podía tener. Todo dependía de su capacidad económica, ya que debían cubrir todas las necesidades del menor, incluyendo cursos de inglés. Además de que cada tres meses debían asistir a una revisión, porque que el maltrato o abuso sexual era penado con prisión.

[...]

Rodeado de lujos y comodidades, Victor Nikiforov definitivamente no era un esclavo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como uno. Después de todo, el destino es de las cosas de las que no se puede escapar, y el suyo era hacerse cargo de la hacienda de su padre y de todos sus "adoptados". No podía evitar hacer una mueca cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, la gente los llamaba así para sentirse mejores seres humanos, pero no dejaba de ser esclavitud.

Su padre en su intento de sentirse mejor ser humano, sólo adoptaba a chicos y chicas que ya eran mayores de edad.

Victor en su intento de sentirse mejor ser humano, solía mirar hacia otro lado.

Victor vivía en Inglaterra desde que tenía memoria. En más de una ocasión escuchó a su padre, quien solía pertenecer al parlamento ruso, hablar sobre cómo fueron las cosas en el pasado. Sobre cómo él mismo tuvo que abandonar su natal Rusia para comprar tierras en la campiña inglesa cuando alcanzó a ser advertido sobre la inminente crisis. « _Nosotros tuvimos suerte»_ contaba su padre « _No todos pudieron ser avisados a tiempo y lo perdieron todo_ ».

Victor escuchaba atentamente, pero nunca pensaba demasiado sobre ello.

Porque, de todos modos, él siempre miraba hacia otro lado.

Su vida personal definitivamente no era muy diferente. A sus veintiocho años con su metro ochenta de estatura, su cabello platinado y sus hermosos ojos azules, se había permitido tener muchas amantes, todas ellas hijas de las amigas de su madre, gente con su mismo estatus, pero nunca llegó a sentir un lazo con ninguna. Y es que Victor se consideraba un alma libre, tan libre que no sentía que pertenecía a ningún lugar y a la vez tan cautiva, que no podía buscar a donde pertenecía.

Su vida era un desastre y definitivamente acostarse un par de veces con Claire, la hija del ministro francés, no había ayudado. Ahora la chica no entendía que solo era algo pasajero y había llegado a pasar las vacaciones de verano a la hacienda de sus padres, quienes estaba más que encantados de ver como su hijo parecía estar sentando cabeza.

El único momento en que Victor podía despejarse, era durante sus caminatas nocturnas, cuando los esclavos habían sido llevados a sus habitaciones y sus padres dormían. Solía caminar y adentrarse en las tierras de su padre, sólo acompañado de la luz de luna, el frío y las gotas de lluvia. Terminaba su caminata cuando llegaba a su refugio, que no era más que unavieja choza que encontró cuando era niño y que había acondicionado para pasar las noches leyendo o escribiendo. Y es que Victor no tenía duda alguna, si pudiese elegir su destino, se dedicaría a escribir.

« _Es una lástima_ », se decía a sí mismo mientras, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojando su rostro, miraba el cielo repleto de estrellas.

Era una lástima que su destino ya hubiese sido elegido...

Pero esta noche sucedería algo que cambiaría su vida.

[...]

Hacía frío y el cielo anunciaba una inminente lluvia, pero realmente no le molestaba. Armado con su jersey favorito, Victor se deslizó por el camino que sus pies conocían de memoria, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder arreglar la situación con Claire. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse cuando un sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sabía que debía ignorar todo y seguir con su camino, pero él era curioso por naturaleza (¡y vaya que eso le había traído problemas!). Así que, arrugando la nariz empezó a acercarse al lugar, cuando los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más escandalosos,

—¡Vamos! ¡Camina, cabrón! El amo no necesita basuras como tú —gritaba un tipo enorme mientras tomaba de los cabellos a un hombre mas pequeño.

El chico a duras penas levantó la cabeza para murmurar algo en otro idioma que Victor no entendió. Pero el tipo enorme lo comprendió a la perfección y, fuera lo que fuera que haya dicho, le hizo enfadar. Así, sin más, le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que dejó sin aire al hombre pequeño, haciéndole caer al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Hubo risas de otro hombre y uno más gruñía de mala manera que se levantara del piso. Por el aspecto de los hombres, Victor reconoció que todos ellos eran esclavos asiáticos.

No importaba cuántos controles de seguridad tuviera la AESA, había amos que maltrataban a sus esclavos. Cuando se cansaban de ellos, simplemente los desechaban o los vendían clandestinamente a otros amos, ya que si lo hacían legalmente y habían señales de maltrato, irían a la cárcel.

Victor sintió la impotencia roer sus huesos como si fuera ácido, pero tampoco se armó de valor para actuar. No era su problema. Él no tenía nada qué ver.

Tragando saliva, decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba; dar la vuelta e ignorar.

Como lo había hecho toda la vida...

—Levántate, maldita basura —el hombre grande volvió a gruñir, sujetando con fuerza los cabellos del chico—. Tú no perteneces aquí, ni a ningún maldito lugar.

Tras esa frase, hubo algo encendiéndose dentro de Victor, le quemó; le hirvió la sangre. Dejó de pensar, su razonamiento se apagó y, antes de poder reaccionar, ya se encontraba frente a los abusadores.

Sentía el rojo de furia cubrir sus ojos.

Sentía el odio emerger desde sus órganos.

Sentía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien.

—¿Quienes ustedes y qué hacen en las tierras de mi padre? —sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se encontró siseando las palabras con el odio reflejándose en cada uno de sus gestos.

Nadie contestó.

—¡Qué me digan que hacen aquí! —rugió, fuera de sí.

Los tipos se miraron perplejos y el mastodonte tuvo que tragar su orgullo y contestar. Aunque no fuese su amo, seguía siendo un superior.

—Pedimos disculpas si lo molestamos, señor —el grandote hizo una reverencia a medias, antes de echarle una mirada al chico que todavía tenía levantado por el cabello—. Sólo vamos de paso a dejar a este desertor con su nuevo amo. Tomaremos otro camino y nos iremos inmediatamente.

—Váyanse —gruñó—, pero él se queda.

El mastodonte dudó.

—No podemos hacer eso. Ya lo compraron.

—Pagaré el doble por él —sentenció, la ira que bullía de él era palpable—. Díganle a su amo que puede mandar la cuenta a Victor Nikiforov. Ah, y si tiene alguna objeción lo podemos tratar en la corte de la AESA —con esa frase, hubo algo parecido al horror posándose en los ojos de los tres hombres—. Ahora, largo de aquí.

—Pero nosotros no...

La paciencia de Victor se agotó.

—¡Dije largo, maldita sea!

Tras eso, el mastodonte soltó al chico e hizo una seña a los otros dos que le acompañaban. Hubo una rápida reverencia para Victor, y él les observó desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Cuando los tres esclavos se fueron, Victor suspiró e intentó calmarse un incluso tan raro para él encontrándose actuando de esa manera. Un poco dubitativo, se acercó al chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Le sorprendió que, a pesar de los golpes que le dieron, no gritó ni se quejó una sola vez.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, mientras extendía una mano en su dirección para ayudarle.

Pero el chico de cabello negro rechazó el contacto y se levantó por sí solo. Tembló un poco, pero logró mantenerse de pie luego de unos segundos. Entonces por primera vez, le dedicó una mirada que Victor no pudo procesar.

Los ojos del chico eran cafés, un poco apagados pero no por eso menos vivos, llenos de una calidez que dejó a Victor sin habla.

—Gra-gracias, amo —le escuchó decir, con algo de esfuerzo.

Victor negó.

—No, por favor, no me llames así. Puedes llamarme Victor —dijo, un poco desesperado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katsuki Yuuri...

Victor sonrió.

—Bien, Yuuri, te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás descansar —explicó lentamente—. Después hablaremos sobre lo que podemos hacer respecto a tu situación.

Yuuri no respondió, simplemente le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Victor, después de comprobar que el chico pudiera caminar, comenzó a guiarlo hacia su refugio. Nunca había llevado a alguien a ese lugar, pero en ese momento no sabía a dónde más podía llevar a Yuuri.

La choza no quedaba demasiado lejos y Victor agradeció eso en silencio. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta e invitó a Yuuri a entrar. Dentro estaba más cálido. Victor se relajó y procedió a encender la luz. Entonces, bajo la luz artificial pudo apreciar a Yuuri completamente. Era unos cuántos centímetros más bajo que él; el cabello negro le caía sobre la frente y ahí estaban esos ojos. Esos ojos que parecían guardar tantos secretos, pero a la misma vez eran tan sinceros. Sin embargo, pudo notar también las pésimas condiciones en las que Yuuri se encontraba. Su cuerpo y ropa estaban llenos de suciedad, y su rostro tenía rastros de sangre y algunas marcas moradas empezaban a aparecer en él. Eran la muestras del maltrato al que Yuuri había sido sometido todo el camino.

La culpabilidad le golpeó de manera inclemente en el estómago. Repentinamente tuvo ganas de vomitar, así que prefirió quitar la mirada y terminó por acercarse a una puerta, de donde sacó algunos trapos perfectamente doblados.

—El baño está por aquí. Puedes tomar una ducha si lo deseas —Victor señaló la puerta blanca de la izquierda, para luego regresar sus ojos azules a Yuuri y extender en su dirección el pequeño revoltijo de ropas—. Ten, es ropa mía. Probablemente te quede algo grande, pero servirá por ahora.

Yuuri no respondió nada, pero, con las manos temblorosas, cogió la ropa que Victor le extendía. Después, en silencio, y dudando de sus pasos, ingresó al baño.

Escuchando el agua correr, Victor se preguntó qué debía hacer con Yuuri. Tendría que explicarle a su padre la situación, también. De momento, creyó que lo mejor era no hablar de ello. Podía mantener a Yuuri en la choza durante unos días, hasta que encontrara la manera de contarle a su padre.

Repentinamente, todos su pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse. Yuuri no tardó demasiado en aparecer frente a él, con el cabello húmedo y la pijama que le había dado que, tal y cómo había pensado, le quedaba notablemente grande.

Ante la imagen, Victor sonrió sin saber exactamente el por qué.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado el baño.

Yuuri pareció cohibido.

—Sí. Muchas gracias, a...

—Ya te dije que soy Victor —interrumpió, sin verse molesto.

—Sí. Muchas gracias... Victor —corrigió Yuuri, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que Victor no pudo evitar pensar que, por un momento, había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecía.

* * *

*AESA: Asociación Europea para la Salvación de Asia.

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic y no podía ser nada más que Victuuri, espero que les agrade y me puedan dejar su opinión, me esforzaré por actualizar seguido.

~Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene algo de **drama** necesario para la trama del fanfic. También se hará mención de **abuso físico** y **psicológico** ( _ **NO SEXUAL**_ )

 **×•×•×•×•×**

Mientras sentía el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, Yuuri tallaba su cuerpo para limpiar toda la suciedad que su podía haber en él. Jadeó e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la enjabonada esponja tocó las recientes heridas que los otros esclavos le habían hecho durante el camino. Pero no fue sino hasta que empezó a enjabonar la parte baja de su espalda que las sintió, habían decenas de cortaduras ya cicatrizadas formando un camino por toda su piel. Eran las silenciosas testigos de los años de tortura que sufrió desde que llegó a Europa.

Yuuri suspiró y pensó que tuvo suerte de que ese noble apareciera, porque de no ser así ahora mismo ya no estaría con vida.

 **×•×•×•×•×•×**

Era un secreto a voces que su antiguo amo, el suizo Josef Karpisek, era una persona con mal carácter. Había logrado aumentar su fortuna haciendo que sus adoptados trabajaran a marchas forzadas. Lo consideraban duro, pero justo, ya que era el único amo que solía elegir a niños que, durante la primera revisión médica, demostraban tener algún problema o debilidad; niños que nadie más quería. Lo que no sabían es que su mal carácter llegaba al punto de ser sádico. Debido a ser disfuncional sexualmente, el único placer que podía sentir era el que le recorría el cuerpo cuando veía el sufrimiento de los demás. Promovía las peleas por poder entre sus esclavos y disfrutaba verlos casi matarse a golpes.

Con el tiempo eso dejó de ser suficiente y pronto buscó algo más que lo satisfaciera. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que los más vulnerables y propensos al sufrimiento eran aquellos que tenían la mente débil.

Ese día Josef fue a la zona de adopcion de la AESA con la firme idea de que necesitaba una nueva víctima para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Con una sonrisa fingida, nadie podría imaginarse lo que tenía planeado.

Después de llenar algunos papeles y mostrar la identificación que lo acreditaba como un buen amo, entró a zona donde estaban los chicos para adoptar. Pudo observar que la mayoría estaban en calma, pues ya habían aceptado su destino. Estaba a punto de elegir a un chico, cuando los lloriqueos de otro lo hicieron voltear. Parecía tener unos diez años, aunque debía ser mayor, ya que la edad mínima para los adoptados era de doce años, con la apariencia común de un asiático, pero un poco mas regordete. El niño gritaba cosas en su idioma natal, pero al ver que nadie le escuchaba empezó a gritar en un inglés básico, pedía volver a casa y prometía ser un chico bueno y ayudar a sus padres.

Josef se acercó temblando de emoción al cuidador para anunciarle que ese chico sería el que se llevaría a casa. El cuidador intentó persuadirlo, al decirle que tenía problemas de ansiedad por separación, que no era muy ágil y que además usaba lentes. Josef lo ignoró por completo y pidió los papeles para la adopción.

Y así fue como el tormento de Yuuri comenzó. Todos los días cumplía sus labores como adoptado, asistía a clases de inglés y era tratado como uno más. Pero a la noche era llevado a la habitación del amo, que lo esperaba con una mirada a Yuuri le causaba terror.

Yuuri aprendió la primera lección de su vida: Que el sufrimiento era algo que tendría que aguantar si quería sobrevivir.

—Acuéstate boca abajo —le ordenó, acomodándose los anteojos.

Yuuri temblaba de miedo, pero no podía más que obedecerle. En silencio se acostaba y apretaba los ojos, buscando alguna manera de alejar su mente de ese lugar. Pensaba en su familia; en todo lo que había quedado atrás. Pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para entretenerse. No cuando las enormes manos de aquel cerdo levantaban su camiseta y bajaban sus pantalones, dejando la tierna carne al descubierto. El miedo y la desesperación se apoderaban de él, mientras los dedos de su amo rozaban las heridas que apenas empezaban a sanar. Esas mismas heridas que ese monstruo le había causado las noches anteriores.

Entonces todo perdía el sentido cuando el filo de una navaja abría su piel de nuevo. Siempre sobre las mismas heridas. Siempre en la zona baja de su espalda. Yuuri gritaba, se retorcía, clamaba piedad, con el cuerpo temblando y lágrimas de desesperación escurriendo por sus mejillas. Más Josef nunca se detenía. Con una sonrisa sádica y manchándose los dedos de sangre, destrozaba la tierna carne del niño, hasta que se sentía realmente satisfecho.

Cuando terminaba, se limpiaba las manos y le miraba como si fuera tan sólo un pedazo de inservible basura.

 _«Recuerda que eres mío»_ eran las frías palabras que Josef solía decirle antes de dejarle en esa enorme habitación.

Pasaron los años y la rutina no cambió. Yuuri asistía a sus revisiones médicas y, pese a que muchas deseó que los doctores encontraran las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, eso jamás ocurrió. Los médicos nunca fueron capaces de notar el abuso.

A sus veinticuatro años ya no sufría más ese maltrato. A medida que fue creciendo, pudo controlar sus reacciones. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero aprendió a alejar el dolor y el miedo. Y eso sirvió para alejar a Josef porque ya no encontraba placer en hacerle daño. Yuuri había dejado de gritar; ya no lloraba ni le rogaba. Entonces, ¿cuál era el sentido en lastimarlo si ya no mostraba más ese dolor?

Durante un tiempo, Yuuri vivió sin temor. Incluso inocentemente pensó que podría vivir en paz, como cualquier otro esclavo. Se equivocó, sin embargo. Su burbuja de fantasía se rompió cuando vio a Josef llegar con un adoptado nuevo. El chico era algo mayor, así que le fue fácil reconocer que había sido intercambiado con otro amo, y no fue adoptado directamente de la AESA.

Algo dentro de él se retorció, producto de la culpabilidad. Había reconocido el brillo sádico que los ojos de Josef escondían tras las gafas. Era el mismo tipo de mirada que había vivido todos esos años de terrible sufrimiento. Sabía lo horrible que era. Sabía lo horrible que se sentía. Y Yuuri, quizá en un arranque de valentía, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más sufriera lo mismo que él.

 **×•×•×•×•×•×**

Esa noche, con el cuerpo temblándole, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el miedo, esperó fuera de la casa del amo, mezclándose con la oscuridad. Se quedó ahí quizá durante horas, tiritando, perdiéndose en sus amargos recuerdos para darse el suficiente valor para quedarse ahí y ayudar al otro muchacho.

No fue sino hasta un largo rato después que notó al chico nuevo saliendo de la enorme casa de su amo, caminando con dificultad. El muchacho era de tez morena, con ojos grandes, oscuros y expresivos. Pero toda la vitalidad que podía haber en ellos se apagaba con las lágrimas que escurrían sin tregua por su rostro, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y murmuraba algo en otro idioma.

Era tailandés, dedujo Yuuri.

En silencio, y sin querer asustarlo, Yuuri lo siguió. Deseaba ayudarlo más que nunca porque ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna. Josef planeaba hacerle a ese chico exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho a él.

Y no iba a permitirlo.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? —en un atropellado inglés, el nuevo preguntó. Temblaba de miedo y seguía abrazándose, como si pudiera protegerse con ese simple gesto.

—Mi nombre es Yuuri —explicó con calma, acercándose un poco más al otro—. No me conoces, pero sé lo que ese hombre acaba de hacerte. Y prometo que te ayudaré; no dejaré que te lastime de nuevo, ¿bien?

Hubo duda en los ojos del chico, pero aún así asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Phichit —susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿De verdad me ayudarás?

Yuuri sonrió a medias.

—Lo haré, de verdad.

—¿Pero cómo? Él es mi amo ahora, no puedo salir de aquí.

—Sin embargo, te adopto de manera ilegal, ¿no es cierto? Si escapas entonces no podrá pedir a la AESA que te rastree por medio del código de identificación personal.

Bastaron solamente esas palabras para que una chispa de esperanza surcara por los ojos de Phichit. Se permitió sonreír incluso. Y es que Yuuri tenía toda la razón. Aún cuando todos los niños que llegaban a Europa eran marcados con un código para poder rastrearlos, sólo la AESA contaba con el programa para hacerlo. Y si alguna vez necesitabas usar el programa, era necesario llevar los papeles que te acreditaban como dueño del "adoptado".

Entonces, al haber sido adoptado de forma ilegal, Josef no contaba con todo el papeleo necesario.

—Muy bien, Phichit, mañana te esperaré a esta hora, en este mismo lugar —acordó Yuuri, mirándole a los ojos—. Voy a conseguir las llaves de la puerta trasera para que puedas escapar por ahí —le explicó—. Una vez que salgas, corre. Álejate lo más que puedas y no regreses por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

—Pe-pero —Phichit tartamudeó, sintiendo el miedo apoderándose de él— si espero a mañana, él... él va a...

—Él no te hará nada —lo interrumpió Yuuri—. Siempre espera a que tus heridas empiecen a sanar para abrirlas otra vez —le dijo, mientras los recuerdos le golpeaban—. Mañana no te hará daño, te lo prometo.

Phichit sorbió por la nariz y asintió, creyendo fielmente las palabras de su compañero.

—Bueno, ahora debes ir a dormir, ¿está bien? Mañana te espera un largo camino y necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas.

Tras un suspiro aliviado y una corta despedida, Phichit se marchó a la habitación de los adoptados.

Al día siguiente Yuuri se encontraba nervioso. Nunca solía romper las reglas, y esto implicaba algo mucho más que eso. Pero no podía echarse para atrás, no cuando había prometido salvar a Phichit. Por eso, mientras caminaba hacia la casa principal, se armó del valor que necesitaba.

El plan era sencillo. Consistía en entrar a la casa principal y de ahí sólo tenía que colarse al despacho de Josef para poder tomar la llave para poder abrir la puerta que le daría su libertad a Phichit. Sin embargo, para poder entrar al despacho, tenía que engañar al esclavo de servicio que se encargaba de cuidar la casa.

—Vengo a buscar unos papeles que el amo me encargó —soltó, cuando se encontró frente al esclavo que vigilaba la puerta.

El empleado le echó una mirada profunda que le heló la sangre, aún así se rehusó a mostrar su nerviosismo. No obstante, el hombre pareció reconocerlo luego de unos segundos, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta sin dudar.

Era bien sabido, entre todos los esclavos, que Yuuri era el especial del amo.

Ni bien se encontró dentro, Yuuri le puso seguro a la puerta y suspiró para calmarse. Al menos esa parte del plan había salido bien. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar la llave. Con ese pensamiento, Yuuri puso manos a la obra. Buscó y revolvió por todos lados, en el escritorio, en los cajones, en las repisas, hasta que la encontró bajo un libro viejo a medio leer.

¡Listo, ya la tenía!

Ahora sólo necesitaba salir de ahí. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y tomó un montón de hojas blancas para pretender que eran los papeles que había ido a buscar.

Salió lo más tranquilo que pudo y esperó que llegara la hora en que se encontraría con Phichit.

La noche era fría. Yuuri temblaba y ya había estornudado un par de veces. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, pero era seguro que ya era bastante tarde y Phichit no había aparecido aún. Quizá, se dijo a sí mismo, Phichit se había arrepentido. Mas los pasos que se escucharon cerca de él le hicieron darse cuenta que se había equivocado.

—Pensé que no vendrías —le dijo, mientras se acercaba y le extendía una mochila que había preparado a escondidas. Estaba llena de comida y agua que había robado de la cocina esa misma tarde.

—Lo lamento. Habían muchos tipos cerca, tuve que esperar a que se descuidaran para poder salir.

—Está bien —comprendió Yuuri, dedicándole un atisbo de sonrisa—. Toma, esto es para ti —le extendió la mochila—. Te servirá para el camino.

—Gracias... —murmuró Phichit, tomando la mochila con dedos temblorosos.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —habló Yuuri suavemente, reconociendo todo el miedo en las facciones del moreno—. En cuanto salgas, vete lo más lejos que puedas y busca ayuda.

—¿Tu no vendrás?

—No —dijo Yuuri, mientras soltaba un suspiro—. Si voy, me podrían rastrear y todo esto sería en vano —explicó, lentamente, ante la fija mirada de Phichit—. Ahora, vamos, tenemos que seguir.

En mutismo, ambos se encaminaron. Habían algunos esclavos patrullando los alrededores, además apenas y podían ver en la oscuridad, pero eso no les impidió seguir moviéndose.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta trasera, Yuuri se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca. Echó un vistazo e hizo una seña a su compañero para que saliera de su escondite. Phichit temblaba en silencio mientras Yuuri quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

—Listo —le avisó, en voz baja, cuando la puerta se hubo abierto—. Debes irte ahora. ¡Rápido, rápido! Antes de que se den cuenta.

Phichit, con las lágrimas asentadas en sus ojos, asintió e hizo el ademán de acercarse a Yuuri para darle un abrazo. Sin embargo, el japonés rechazó el contacto.

—Lo siento. Yo... uh, no me gusta que...

Phichit lo comprendió.

—Entiendo, Yuuri —dijo, interrumpiendo la frase. Después, le dedicó una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo—. Muchas gracias. En serio, muchas gracias. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo prometo.

Y tras una sonrisa final, Phichit se alejó; perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri se sintió en paz consigo mismo.

 **×•×•×•×•×•×**

Al día siguiente Yuuri se despertó muy temprano debido a los gritos que se generó en el cuarto. Dos esclavos habían entrado en la habitación donde él dormía junto con quince personas más.

No era necesario ser tan inteligente para saber a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Probablemente, Josef ya había notado la ausencia de Phichit. Y sabía que el principal sospechoso de la desaparición era él. Yuuri estaba seguro, podía apostar su ración de comida incluso.

—¡Katsuki! —rugió el esclavo más grande. Era Takumi, el mismo adoptado que se hacía cargo de los trabajos sucios de Josef. Yuuri lo miró y sintió miles de escalofríos por su piel, que se intensificaron cuando el hombre lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo con facilidad. Como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo— ¡Camina, maldita basura! El amo quiere verte ahora mismo.

Josef lo esperaba en su despacho, tan calmado y recto como aparentaba ser. Yuuri tembló sabiendo que, tras la mirada llena de decepción de su jefe, se encontraba su destino escrito.

—Oh, Yuuri. Si estabas tan celoso de mi nuevo favorito debiste ser más complaciente y gritar más alto con cada corte —le dijo Josef, sonriendo, mientras estiraba una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Yuuri sintió asco; de sí mismo. De ese hombre.

—¡No me toques! —vociferó, apartando la mano de ese hombre con un golpe— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Josef desapareció.

—Entendido —soltó, haciendo un ademán al aire que los otros esclavos comprendieron a la perfección—. Fue bueno mientras duró, ¿no lo crees, Yuuri? Disfruté mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, al mismo tiempo que dos esclavos lo tomaban de los hombros— ¡Cállate!

Josef se rió.

—Llévenselo. Ya saben que hacer con él.

Tras una risotada, el destino de Yuuri se marcó para siempre.

 **×•×•×•×•×•×**

Ahora, mientras Yuuri se encontraba poniéndose una pijama que le quedaba algunas tallas más grande, pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido. Su camino se había cruzado con el de Victor Nikiforov, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de confiar en él.

Nunca más confiaría en algún noble, se dijo en silencio mientras observaba su distorsionado reflejo en el agua estancada del lavabo.

 _Nunca._

Minutos después y a tropezones, Yuuri salió del baño. Su piel olía a avena y su cabello a café. Se sentía más fresco y tranquilo, pese a que la suave tela de la ropa se le restregaba contra las recientes heridas. Pero estaba acostumbrado; años y años de vivir con el dolor había servido de algo.

No obstante, se sintió más acorralado que nunca cuando se encontró cara a cara con Victor. Su salvador le miraba fijamente, creándole un vórtice de desconocidas sensaciones en el estómago. ¿Acaso se veía ridículo usando esa ropa tan fina?

—Espero que hayas disfrutado del baño —dijo Victor, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—Sí, muchas gracias, A...

—Ya te dije que soy Victor —lo interrumpió con suavidad y Yuuri se sintió lleno de una cálida sensación que arrasó con su estabilidad mental.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Victor —corrigió, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y sincera que no pudo reprimir.

Victor se creyó sentir mareado.

—Me-me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Victor, mostrándose algo nervioso—. Ahora... eh, sígueme. Te mostraré la habitación dónde dormirás.

Yuuri se encontró cubierto de duda.

—Pero puedo dormir en el sofá —señaló, observando el mueble color caoba que estaba cerca de él—. Realmente no me molesta.

Victor negó y, sin dejarle decir algo más, le guió hasta la habitación más cercana. Era bastante grande, con una cama enorme al centro, una mesa de noche a la izquierda y una lámpara a la derecha. Habían dos ventanas cubiertas con finas cortinas color miel y las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color durazno, haciendo juego con las sábanas de seda.

—Dormirás aquí, ¿bien?

—¡No es necesario! —dijo Yuuri, exaltado, cayendo en cuenta de que esa era la única habitación en la casa. Era la habitación de Victor— ¡Para mí el sofá está bien!

—Nada de eso. Estás herido, así que necesitas descansar bien. Tú dormirás aquí, y no aceptaré un «no» por respuesta.

Tras eso y el mohín que había usado Victor para fingir enojo, Yuuri pensó que su salvador era como un niño mimado.

—Está bien —se rindió, soltando un suspiro y encaminándose hacia la cama—. Pero, por favor, si te sientes incómodo dímelo. Así podremos cambiar de lugar.

Victor rodó los ojos en su interior, pero terminó sonriendo para Yuuri.

—Eso no será necesario, pero está bien. Ahora duérmete; necesitas descansar mucho.

Si bien aquello había sonado como una orden, estaba muy lejos de serlo. La preocupación en la voz de Victor era tan obvia que Yuuri incluso podía sentirla. Era mejor, se dijo, hacerle caso y no rechistar más.

Dudando de sus pasos, y con la mirada de Victor en su espalda, Yuuri se acomodó sobre la cama. Era cálido y suave, tan cómodo que pronto sintió el cansancio invadiendo hasta sus huesos. Con el cuerpo relajado, Yuuri pronto se quedó dormido.

Con una sonrisa complacida, Victor cerró la puerta y se retiró en silencio.

Más temprano que tarde, Yuuri no tardaría en darse cuenta que no había manera de ganarle una discusión a Victor Nikiforov.

 **×•×•×•×•×**

Un disculpa por tardar más de un mes en actualizar! U.U estuve realmente ocupada y este capítulo no me salía, simplemente lastimar a bebé Yuuri fue una tortura, solo logré escribirlo un día que estaba muy enojada. Prometo que a partir de aquí bebé Yuuri tendrá todo que amor que merece (aunque no será fácil).

Como siempre gracias a mi hermana Aline (Maka Kagamine) por ser mi beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda. Con algo de trabajo, se estiró y escuchó sus huesos tronar. Definitivamente dormir en el sofá no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pensó mientras terminaba de despertar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un bostezo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon al mismo tiempo que el olor a café recién hecho y los sonidos que provenían del pequeño lugar acondicionado como cocina.

Con algo de renuencia, se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. Ahí lo primero que vio fue a Yuuri friendo huevos en una sartén. Tenía el ceño a medio fruncir y se veía tan concentrado que Victor tuvo que reprimir una risilla.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —canturreó, siendo llamado por el olor a huevo frito.

Yuuri saltó repentinamente.

—Ah, lo-lo siento... —se disculpó, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo— Usé tu cocina sin tu permiso, pero es que pensé que quizás tendrías hambre al despertar —explicó, mostrándose nervioso. Temblaba y evitaba tener contacto visual.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yuuri! Me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo Victor, dándole una sonrisa sincera. El aroma era delicioso y pronto sintió a su estómago exigiéndole comida—. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —atacó, sin dejar que el otro pudiera responderle, mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor— Quizás debamos ir con médico. Puedo decirle al que trabaja con nosotros que te revise y...

—¡No! —Yuuri se exaltó, pero volvió a recuperar la compostura— Estoy bien. De verdad, no es necesario —continuó calmado. Lo que menos quería era seguir causando molestias a su salvador, así que decidió cambiar el tema—. El desayuno está listo ya, te serviré en un momento.

Victor se levantó de su lugar y pretendió acercarse a la estufa. No planeaba dejar que Yuuri se comportara como un esclavo. Él no era su amo, así que no debía exigerle cosas; mucho menos dejarle todo el trabajo.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo Yuuri, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayor—. Yo te serviré el desayuno.

Victor arrugó la nariz. Yuuri pensó que parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

—Nada de eso. No, no. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, así que no te preocupes —asintiendo para sí, Victor agarró un plato y empezó a servirse su ración de huevo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello—. Vamos, tú también toma un plato —le instó, cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida de Yuuri sobre él—. No me dejarás comer solo, ¿verdad?

Yuuri titubeó.

—Gracias, pero yo no tengo ham- —ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Porque, si bien su boca decía algo, su estómago estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo. Su barriga sonó escandalosamente, pidiéndole alimento. De pronto, se encontró tan avergonzado que no pudo mantener la mirada.

Victor lo intentó. Quiso aguantar una risilla pero fue en vano. Se rió y, siendo consciente de que Yuuri estaba por demás sonrojado, lo arrastró a la mesa con él.

El silencio mientras comían fue incómodo. Había una sensación aplastante en el ambiente que incluso podían tocarla con la punta de los dedos. Yuuri no despegaba sus ojos del plato a medio picar. Victor, mirando sin mirar, intentaba tomar valor para preguntarle sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. Pero, ¿cómo debía hacerlo? ¿qué debía cuestionar primero? Finalmente, regresando a la realidad, al ver que Yuuri terminaba su desayuno, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Esos hombres... Los de anoche, iban a hacerte daño, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Yuuri no le respondió, pero sólo necesitó ver su reacción para saber que era cierto— ¿Fue tu amo quien los mandó?

Yuuri jugó con sus dedos y, cuando se armó de valor, posó sus ojos sobre su contrario. Victor reconoció un montón de emociones en esos bonitos orbes. Miedo, angustia, desesperación, soledad; se escribían en ellos, como una triste novela.

—...Sí

Victor ladeó la cabeza cuando sintió una repentina rafága de tristeza inundando cada parte de sí.

—¿Quién es tu amo? Si quieres podemos denunciarlo con la AESA.

El japonés se exaltó, y Victor pensó que tal vez se había excedido.

—No, es necesario —contestó, seco—. Por favor, prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes

Victor entendió que quizás Yuuri no confiaba en él. Después de todo, era un noble. En silencio, decidió no hacer más preguntas que pudiesen incomodarlo. Prefirió estar en silencio de nuevo, sólo picoteando el desayuno y escuchando el «tic, tac» del reloj antiguo que tenía en su pared.

A todo esto, ¿qué hora era? Se suponía que tenía una junta a las once. Entonces, tras haber mirado el reloj, Victor se levantó de golpe, apresurado, sorprendiéndo a Yuuri.

—¡Lo siento, Yuuri! No podré seguir acompañándote por hoy —se disculpó, mientras recogía sus trastes sucios y los ponía en la tarja—. Tengo que terminar unos asuntos en casa de mi padre. Pero, por favor, quédate aquí y usa todo lo que necesites, yo regresaré mañana temprano.

El nombrado parpadeó.

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

Victor intentó sonreír.

「ヴィク勇 」

Al llegar a la hacienda de su padre, Victor se apresuró hacia al jardín principal. Sabía de antemano que ese lugar era el preferido del socio de su padre, así que las juntas solían hacerse ahí.

—Vaya, me alegra que decidieras acompañarnos Vitya —escupió su padre, con una mirada severa, cuando le miró entrar—. Ya es bastante tarde. A veces creo que no te tomas los negocios de la familia con la seriedad que deberías.

—Vamos, Alexandre —el otro hombre en la habitación se rió y palmeó el hombro de su padre—. No seas tan duro con el chico. También fuimos jóvenes, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

Josef siempre tan condescendiente.

Victor le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a agradecimiento a Josef Karpisek. Era unos de los hombres más importantes y acaudalados de la ciudad; además, mantenía una larga amistad con su padre.

Su padre chistó por lo bajo, pero no negó las palabras de su amigo. Luego de varios saludos y comentarios sin sentido, se sentó junto a los otros dos hombres para discutir cosas que no le apasionaban.

La reunión duró casi tres horas. Si era sincero, Victor había perdido el hilo de la conversación una hora atrás. Se la había pasado asintiendo o contestando con monosílabos cuando le preguntaban algo. Por eso, agradeció en silencio cuando la reunión llegó a su fin.

Victor se despidió con cortesía y se enfiló a realizar su trabajo, que consistía en administrar todo el dinero ganado con el trabajo duro de los esclavos en el campo.

Tenía un despacho que había sido hecho especialmente para él. Era enorme, con un escritorio tallado en la madera más fina frente a un ventanal. Su silla era de cuero fino y su pluma tan antigua como cara. Los lujos se desbordaban de cada pequeño cuadro y estatua que adornaban sus paredes.

No importaba cuanto espacio pudiera haber, a Victor le resultaba asfixiante. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba concentrarse en los papeles que debía revisar, el recuerdo de Yuuri saliendo del baño, con el rostro sonrojado y la ropa quedándole grande, llegó a su mente. Repentinamente se sintió aliviado, incluso se atrevió a sonreír.

Mas la sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan rápido como llegó, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y el golpeteo de unos tacones lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Claire con su metro setenta, ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia, le miraba mientras le daba una mirada de falso enojo.

—¡Mon amour! Me quedé despierta toda la noche porque estaba esperándote —se quejó, con voz chillona, mientras inflaba las mejillas—. ¿Así es como me vas a tratar si nos casamos?

Sí, definitivamenteacostarse con la hija del ministro francés iba a traerle más problema de los que suponía.

—Claire, ya habíamos hablado de esto —le recordó a la pomposa mujer que se acercaba a él, moviendo las caderas sugestivamente—. Quedamos en que no sería nada serio. Puedes quedarte en casa de mis padres el verano, pero no pienses cosas que no son— le cortó las ilusiones, intentando ser lo menos duro posible, pero también siendo directo.

Después de todo, nunca había engañado a nadie. Él sabía de su nula capacidad para generar lazos afectivos duraderos y prefiría hablar siempre primero con la verdad. Pensaba que estaba tan vacío que nunca podría amar a nadie.

Claire hizo una larga mueca que pronto cubrió con otra sonrisa. Lentamente, se tomó la libertad de sentarse sobre las piernas de Victor mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. Él intentó separarse, pero la mujer le tenía tan aprisionado que ni siquiera le dejaba moverse.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Victor! —largó, intentando verse seductora—. Yo sólo quería que la pasáramos bien.

Y con eso, ella intentó besarle. Víctor hizo una mueca y rehuyó del contacto.

—Claire, por favor, te pido de la manera más amable que te vayas —suspiró Victor, sin estar realmente de humor—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer el día de hoy.

Claire, que se sintió ofendida ante el claro rechazo, se levantó haciendo otra mueca de indignación.

—Está bien; te dejo trabajar.

「ヴィク勇 」

Cuando Yuuri terminó de lavar los platos, soltó un suspiro mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla. Con la mente atiborrada de preguntas sin respuestas, se acercó a la ventana que estaba a medio abrir y observó a través de ella. Sintió el templado viento golpeándole la cara y saboreó la libertad, casi sintiéndola en la punta de sus dedos. Estaba casi seguro que los matones de Josef no le dirían que la misión había fracasado; así que, al creerle muerto, estaba fuera de peligro.

Pero... ¿qué haría ahora? Volvió a preguntarse. ¿Cómo debía continuar? ¿Hacía dónde debía ir? No importaba cuánto lo pensara, Yuuri no tenía la respuesta. De lo único que estaba seguro era que debía salir de la vida de Victor Nikiforov.

Suficiente problemas le había causado ya.

Sin más que hacer, Yuuri buscó algo más en que distraer su mente. No quería seguir pensando en eso por el momento. Lentamente se deslizó por los pasillo de la casa y acabó en una habitación diferente. Era pequeña, rodeada de varios libros. Había un sofá para dos personas recargado en la pared y una mesa con una pequeña lámpara encima a un lado.

Olía a libros viejos y madera de cedro, pensó Yuuri, introduciéndose al cuarto. El lugar era una maravilla para él. Le gustaba leer; ciertamente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo demasiado debido a su condición de esclavo. Pero cada vez que encontraba un libro (aunque fueran infantiles) él los devoraba en su tiempo libre.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Yuuri arrastró los pies hasta acercarse a los estantes repletos de libros. Algunos eran viejos, otros estaban en otros idiomas; pero a él le parecían la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Sin embargo, la carpeta desarreglada que sobresalía del estante que estaba frente a él, le terminó por llamar la atención.

Yuuri tomó la carpeta y, con dedos temblorosos, la abrió. Eran poemas, una recopilación de las más hermosas poesías. Su piel se erizaba conforme sus ojos leían cada preciosa línea. Algunas hablaban del anhelo; de esa increíble desesperación por sentirse amado. Eran palabras tan bellas que de pronto se encontró llorando. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos mientras sentía una inexplicable agonía que lo ahogaba.

¿Alguna vez él podría ser amado? ¿Alguien llegaría a amarlo, si estaba tan roto por dentro?

Durante un momento se odió a sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que se prometió no volver a llorar y ahora... lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba deshaciendo en pesadas lágrimas que lo hacían tener miedo. Miedo de no saber qué hacer, de cómo enfrentar su realidad. Se sentía solo, abandonado. Y el odio que albergaba en él crecía, tras cada segundo que recordaba todo el maltrato que había sufrido a manos de Josef. Lo detestaba. Ese hombre lo había roto, lo había marcado. Lo había convertido en ese ser tan desperfecto que era.

Hundido en llanto, Yuuri se tiró en el sofá cuando sus piernas perdieron la capacidad para seguir sosteniéndolo. Se sentía mareado; las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y si corazón dolía tanto.

Ahí, en plena soledad, sintiéndose cada vez más roto y vacío, Yuuri lloró y lloró hasta que el cansancio le venció.

「ヴィク勇 」

Ciertamente Victor no tenía planeado regresar a su refugio personal hasta el día siguiente, pero las diversas insinuaciones de Claire a lo largo de la tarde le hicieron cambiar de idea. La mujer en sí no le desagradaba, pero no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para hacer algo.

Sin querer pasar más tiempo en la casa de su padre, tomó el abrigo que pendía del gancho y salió por la puerta principal.

La noche era más fría de lo que imaginó. Victor estornudó y hundió hasta la nariz en su bufanda favorita, mientras caminaba apresurado por el espeso y oscuro bosque. Llegar a su cabaña le resultó más largo de lo normal, más se alegró cuando distinguió la fachada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, se dio cuenta. Quizá, se dijo en silencio, Yuuri se había ido a dormir. Sin hacer más ruido del necesario, entró a la casa. Se apresuró a encender los focos y buscó algún rastro de Yuuri.

No estaba en el sofá del salón, ni en el baño; tampoco en la habitación principal. Arrugando el ceño y sintiéndose intrigado, Víctor arrastró los pies hasta el último cuarto, su biblioteca personal.

Mal acomodado sobre el pequeño sofá, Yuuri dormía con tranquilidad; su respiración era pausada y su ceño se fruncía constantemente, viéndose bastante adorable. No obstante, Victor notó las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de Yuuri, además de tener los ojos levemente hinchados. Había llorado antes de dormir, era seguro. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿a qué se debió su llanto?

No fue si no hasta que Yuuri se movió bruscamente y dejó caer varias hojas sueltas en el suelo que Victor pudo tener la ligera idea del por qué. Eran los poemas que solía escribir, en un intento de matar su tiempo libre, reconoció con pesadez.

Ugh, perfecto, Nikiforov; escribes tan mal que hasta haces llorar a un hombre.

Victor se rió de su lamentable situación y creyó que lo mejor era mover a Yuuri de lugar. Ese sofá no era demasiado cómodo, además estaba seguro que los golpes que había recibido le dolerían más si seguía durmiendo allí. Pero lo cierto era que no quería despertarlo, así que, siendo tan impulsivo como era, decidió que lo mejor sería cargarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

Yuuri era unos centímetros más bajo y su complexión era más bien pequeña, pero era engañoso. Cuando lo cargó, pesaba más de lo que había imaginado, pero eso no causó un problema mayor. Con cuidado, Victor lo llevó hasta la habitación principal y le acomodó despacio en la cama, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Victor le arropó con la sábanas y sonrió orgulloso, creyendo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Susurró un «buenas noches» aunque Yuuri no pudiera escucharle y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Hasta que escuchó a su contrario balbuceando cosas entre sueños.

Se oía angustiado; decía algo en japonés y lo mezclaba con un inglés poco entendible. Victor solo fue capaz de entender un «no me toques» que se empapó con una desesperación que le oprimió el corazón.

Tenía una pesadilla, se dijo.

Victor tragó saliva y volvió a susurrar algo más. Fue un «shh, todo está bien, Yuuri», mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del japonés. Yuuri se tranquilizó con eso, o al menos eso pareció. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, aferrándose con fuerza a una almohada.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, Victor se retiró de la habitación.

Pensando en la clase de vida que Yuuri pudo haber llevado, regresó a su biblioteca personal y escribió un poema más.

Uno triste, roto; lleno de una callada angustia y desesperación, inspirado en el esclavo al que había ayudado.

「愛」

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo este fanfic!

La próxima actualización será el día Martes 24 de Octubre, esta vez me apliqué y adelanté algunos capítulos.

Una vez más agradezco a mi beta reader Maka Kagamine por hacer esto posible y por hacer menos evidente no analfabetismo.

Si pueden me gustaría leer su opinión acerca del capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Yuuri despertó muy temprano. Se sentía cómodo y cálido, notó mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Su espalda incluso reposaba en una suavidad que definitivamente no había estado ahí la noche anterior. Despacio, miró a su alrededor tan sólo para caer en cuenta de que estaba en la cama.

¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? él no podía recordarlo. De lo único que estaba seguro era que había estado en una pequeña biblioteca, llorando como niño pequeño. Pero, de ahí, no podía recordar nada más.

Con las dudas carcomiendo su mente, Yuuri incluso se atrevió a pensar que Victor le había cargado para llevarlo hasta la habitación. De pronto, se encontró temblando. Millones de escalofríos se adueñaron de su piel ante la sola imagen.

"Oh, Dios" pensó, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado. "Menos mal que estaba dormido. ¡Qué vergüenza!"

Así pues, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, se levantó de la cama pesadamente. Lo mejor era empezar el día de una vez. Prepararía el desayuno para Victor y le ayudaría a limpiar un poco. Había visto algo de polvo acumulándose bajo un mueble y lo mejor era barrerlo de una vez, antes de que creciera más. Apenas era su segundo día en esa casa, pero Yuuri se sentía en la necesidad de retribuirle en algo.

Victor le había salvado e inclusive le estaba dejando vivir con él; necesitaba pagarle de alguna manera.

Con eso en mente, Yuuri abandonó la calidez de la habitación.

En la sala, cubierto por varias sábanas, Victor dormía tranquilamente sobre el sofá. Su respirar era acompasado y parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño. Aunque, en realidad, se veía más bien incómodo. El sofá era bastante pequeño para él; los pies incluso, le colgaban del reposabrazos.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro largo. Hombre, ni siquiera entraba en el sofá, pero él insistía en dormir ahí.

Ahh, sin duda alguna, Victor Nikiforov era un hombre muy obstinado.

Pero eran aún más amable que cualquier otro noble...

Dejando de lado ese tema, Yuuri se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Haría algo simple, se dijo, mientras caminaba en silencio hacia la cocina. Quizá unas tostadas con mermelada y algo de tocino frito estaría bien para ese día.

Colocó el pan en la tostadora y tres rebanadas de tocino en una sartén con aceite. Pronto, el olor invadió la estancia y Yuuri, mientras bajaba la flama de la estufa, se sintió observado.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Victor observándole fascinado, sin perderse detalle alguno de la manera en que se movía de aquí para allá, vigilando el tocino y preparando algo de jugo de naranja.

De la nada, Victor tosió y casi se sonrojó cuando se percató de que había sido descubierto.

—Ah, gracias por preparar el desayuno —comentó, parado en la puerta, para intentar desviar la atención.

Yuuri intentó sonreír.

—No es nada —respondió, volviendo su atención al tocino que seguía friéndose—. Mmm... gra-gracias por, eh, haberme llevado a la cama anoche —tartamudeó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no soltar algunas palabras en japonés.

El ruso hizo un ademán de poca importancia al aire y se acomodó en una silla del comedor.

—No me agradezcas —soltó, sonando más bien cantarín—. Ese sofá es muy incómodo; no iba a permitir que durmieras ahí.

—Pero yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el sofá. No es un problema para mí —repitió Yuuri, apagando la estufa y acomodando el pan tostado y las rebanadas de tocino en un plato.

Victor rodó los ojos.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —sentenció y le dedicó una sonrisa a su contrario—. Eres mi invitado y eso significa que la cama es tuya. Punto final.

Sí, definitivamente Victor era algo así como un niño pequeño.

—Ahora —continuó, levantándose de su lugar y llegando hasta el japonés—, te invito a que te sientes. Ya que has preparado el desayuno, yo te lo serviré.

Yuuri quiso negarse. De verdad, lo intentó. Pero había un brillo curioso en esos ojos azules que, muy a su pesar, pudo leer. No había manera alguna de ganar esa discusión.

Con otro suspiro, Yuuri obedeció.

【ヴィク勇】

Desayunaron en silencio; ya no era tan incómodo, al menos no tanto. Yuuri podía comer sin sentirse nervioso o aplastado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el burbujeo inclemente que se formaba en su estómago porque todavía había alguna pregunta que necesitaba hacer:

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?

—Lo que tú quieras hacer está bien —Victor dejó su tostada a medio comer sobre el plato, y miró fijamente al japonés—. Pero pienso que es mejor que estés aquí por un tiempo —explicó, mordiendo un pedazo de tocino—. Quiero decir, ahora mismo mi padre está muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero podría hablar con él en un par de semanas; si quieres, puedes trabajar con nosotros. O puedo ayudarte a salir de la ciudad. Lo que tú elijas está bien: eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Las palabras del ruso crearon una musaraña de sentimientos dentro de Yuuri. Él jamás había sido libre. No conocía eso llamado «libertad». Había sido educado para servir; toda su vida se forjó al mando de su amo. Sinceramente, no sabía hacer algo más.

Incluso ahora mismo, la libertad sonaba aterradora.

—Pe-pero tú me salvaste —dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo... no puedo simplemente irme como si nada.

Victor negó suavemente.

—No me debes nada —dijo, tras haber tomado un poco de jugo—. Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho —dibujó una sonrisa amable en el rostro, y Yuuri se sintió temblar—. Pero de verdad, prefiero que te quedes aquí por un tiempo. Tu amo puede estar buscándote, así que es mejor mantenerte seguro. ¿Bien?

—Bien, lo haré —respondió el japonés, con la decisión surcando por el bonito par de ojos cafés que poseía—. Pero el sofá es mío.

Victor rió encantado, siendo cautivado por la chispa juguetona que empapó las últimas palabras de Yuuri.

—Oh, no, no —rió, moviendo el dedo índice al aire—. Nada de eso, señor. El sofá es mío; tú te sigues quedando con la cama.

Increíblemente, Yuuri se encontró sonriendo ante lo bien que estaba fluyendo la conversación. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de relacionarse con alguien más? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en sí mismo, temiendo que le dañaran?

—Ayer encontré unos poemas y los leí, pero no tenían el autor...

El ruso se sintió levemente cohibido. De hecho hasta pareció ahogarse con el trozo de tostada que masticaba.

—A-ah, eso —le interrumpió—. Son escritos de un conocido. El muy tonto creía que tenía talento para escribir, pero no son más que tonterías y...

—¡No, no digas eso! —Yuuri saltó en su lugar, sorprendiendo al otro—. ¡Son muy bonitos, de verdad! Yo creo que él tiene mucho talento para escribir. Y... uh, si tienes más de él me gustaría leerlos.

—Ehh, ¿en serio?

Yuuri asintió, decidido.

—Sí, sí. Ayer leí todos, y me quedé con ganas de más.

—¿Todos? —Victor parpadeó, sorprendido— ¡Vaya, pero si son muchos!

—Es que cuando me gusta algo, no puedo parar.

El japonés pudo notar que su contrario se puso algo nervioso. Las manos le temblaban levemente y hacía su mayor esfuerzo para comer lo más rápido posible. Cuando terminó, se disculpó de nuevo por no poder quedarse. Dijo que debía hacer más trabajo en casa de su padre y, que con gusto, le conseguiría más escritos de ese fallido autor.

Victor caminó con una sonrisa boba dibujándose en su rostro. Nunca creyó que alguien llegaría a admirar sus escritos; no los había mostrado antes porque no tenía el suficiente valor. Pero Yuuri había leído todas sus poesías en una tarde, incluso, como él mismo lo dijo, las disfrutó mucho.

Algo, una clase de extraño calor se instaló en su pecho al pensar en las palabras de ese japonés. No supo qué fue, pero lo cierto era que le hizo sentir bien, en paz consigo mismo.

Victor no solía ser alguien muy sociable. Sí, era considerado como uno de los solteros más codiciados de Inglaterra, mas su lista de amigos era reducida, podía contarlos con los dedos de la mano, incluso. Pero, sin tener muy claro el por qué, definitivamente quería a Yuuri en su vida, como un amigo.

Estaba decidido en mostrarle a Yuuri que no todos los nobles eran aterradores, como él creía.

Sí, señor. Victor Nikoforov se ganaría la confianza de Yuuri Katsuki, costara lo que costara.

【ヴィク勇】

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que imaginó. Casi se cumplió un mes; entre rutinas y trabajo, Victor pasaba las tardes en casa de su padre y por las noches, volvía a su refugio; a la compañía de Yuuri, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo hacía para liberar el estrés que causaba el trabajo y las repetitivas insistencias de Claire.

Cuando llegaba a su refugio normalmente era de noche y siempre solía encontrar a Yuuri durmiendo sobre el incómodo sofá.

Al parecer no se rendía en su afán de monopolizar el sofá. Pero él tampoco. Todas las noches, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la decisión apoderándose de sus ojos, cargaba a Yuuri de regreso a la habitación.

Victor sabía muy bien que esa guerra siempre la ganaría él.

Pero el desayuno era otro asunto.

Cada mañana, cuando despertaba, Yuuri tenía el desayuno listo para él. Eran cosas sencillas, pero no menos deliciosas. A veces, Victor se quejaba. Lloriqueando porque nunca podía ganarle a Yuuri en preparar el desayuno.

Yuuri reía y decía algunas cosas en japonés que hacían a Victor inflar las mejillas y seguir quejándose en voz baja.

Con el paso de los días, Victor aprendió lo fascinante que Yuuri podía llegar a ser. La confianza había surgido en él, así que muchas veces se encontraron platicando largamente y con más naturalidad. Si bien al principio Yuuri parecía ser dócil y tímido, Victor descubrió lo contrario. Durante sus charlas, el japonés siempre defendía su punto de vista.

Y a Victor eso le gustaba en las personas.

Pero, en realidad, eso en Yuuri parecía gustarle mucho más.

【ヴィク勇】

Sucedió una noche.

Ese día Victor había estado saturado de trabajo. Así que, sintiéndose cansado y al borde del estrés, decidió llevarlo a la cabaña para terminarlo ahí. Los números siempre hacían su vida imposible; Victor los detestaba tanto como ellos lo odiaban a él, estaba seguro de ello.

Con carpetas rellenas de papeles bajo el brazo, Victor siguió en conocido camino hacia su refugio. Se movía apurado, urgido por volver a casa y estar en compañía de Yuuri. Últimamente, quería pasar mas tiempo a su lado. Quería hablar con él durante horas y horas; quería verlo y simplemente sentirse a su lado.

Pero, para su mala suerte, cuando llegó Yuuri ya se encontraba dormido. Al menos, se había rendido ya y se acostaba en la cama, sin quejarse.

Con la cabeza en las nubes e instalado en su biblioteca personal, Victor empezó con los cálculos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ello, pero ya era más de media noche y todavía no había llegado ni a la mitad.

"Ugh. Malditos sean los números", pensó, hastiado.

—¿Victor?

La voz de Yuuri le sorprendió, mas no le molestó. En cambio, dejó el trabajo y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el japonés parado en la puerta. Estaba despeinado, bostezaba y el sueño se leía en sus facciones. Victor se atrevió a sonreír, pensando en lo adorable que se veía.

Tosió.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —preguntó, sintiéndose culpable de interrumpir su sueño.

Yuuri negó.

—Para nada —contestó flojo, parpadeando para aclarar su vista—. ¿Qué haces?

—Mmm, algunos cálculos para el trabajo. Los números no son realmente mi fuerte, ¿sabes? Nunca fuimos amigos —confesó y Yuuri rió—. Deberías ir a dormir ahora. Esto me tomará mucho tiempo.

Con pasos curiosos, Yuuri se acercó hasta el escritorio.

—¿Números? Yo soy bueno con ellos. ¿Puedo ayudarte? —ofreció.

Victor dudó.

—¿De verdad? No quiero que sea una molestia. Quizá lo mejor es que duermas.

—Ooh, vamos. No pasa nada —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto—. Además, quiero ayudarte.

El ruso no pudo negarse, así que pronto tuvo a Yuuri a su lado para ayudarle. Era asombroso, pensó Victor. Con el ceño fruncido y la mente centrada en los números, el japonés era rápido para hacer cálculos.

Fue incluso sorprendente, en menos de una hora el trabajo había sido terminado.

—¡Wow, Yuuri! —exclamó Victor, todavía sorprendido— ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

En su frenesí de emoción, Victor no pudo evitar querer abrazar a Yuuri. Con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a su contrario. Sin embargo, lo próximo que sintió fueron las manos de Yuuri empujándole lejos.

La confusión cubrió la mirada de Victor. Yuuri bajó la mirada, temblando en su lugar.

—No-no lo hagas, por favor —pidió, con las emociones nublando su juicio. Las memorias de su pasado estaban más vivas que nunca—. No me gusta... no me gustan que me toquen.

El corazón de Victor se oprimió, se volvió un nudo que se apretaba cada vez que miraba el semblante triste de Yuuri. Nunca nadie le había rechazado una muestra de cariño, y el que Yuuri fuera el primero en hacerlo le hacía sentir perdido.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. Yo, yo no lo sabía. De verdad, lo siento. No quise incomodarte.

Yuuri negó reiteradas veces.

—No es tu culpa. E-es algo mío. Soy yo el que está roto —sollozó, aguantando las lágrimas.

—¡No digas eso! —algo en Victor se rompió al escucharle hablar así y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto sin saber por qué—. Yo fui un imprudente, lo lamento. Tú no estás roto de ninguna manera. Eres muy inteligente, divertido y una persona maravillosa, ¡la mejor que he conocido! Contigo me siento muy cómodo, como nunca. ¡Me gusta estar a tu lado! —soltó, empapando sus palabras con sinceridad. El interior de Yuuri se estremeció— Y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás confiar en mí, estaré aquí para apoyarte, Yuuri. Si alguna vez necesitas levantarte; mi mano siempre estará extendida para ti.

Tras esas palabras, la mirada de Yuuri se iluminó. Se sintió más tranquilo, como si fuera abrazado por una leve caricia de cálido viento.

—Gra-gracias, Victor —susurró, queriendo llorar ante esas bonitas palabras—. Yo también disfruto estar a tu lado, ¿sabes? Y me gustas. E-es decir, me gusta estar contigo.

Yuuri se sonrojó violentamente y Victor no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

—Bien, bien —el ruso aplaudió al aire para llevarse la vergüenza—. Ahora debemos ir a dormir. Por supuesto, tú irás la cama; el sofá sigue siendo mío.

Un guiño de su parte y una risa cortada de Yuuri bastó para que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad.

—No hay forma de ganarle a Victor Nikiforov, eh —chistó Yuuri, mientras sonreía.

Victor encogió los hombros, divertido.

—Ya sabes que no.

【愛】

Este capítulo está dedicado a Sharayanime y a Dorian Eve Dantes Wotton, muchas gracias por leer ?

~Una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, mi beta Maka_Kagamine anda un poco enferma u.u pero eso no la detiene, jajaja me regañó porque el capítulo estaba demasiado largo y lo dividimos en 2 ? como pueden ver aquí empiezan mi estado natural el fluff y el amor.

El quinto capítulo traerá algunas revelaciones, ¿cuales piensan que serán?

Gracias por leerme una vez más ?


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Victor se despertó temprano. Después de todo el trabajo que había hecho la noche anterior, sentía ganas de quedarse en acostado todo el día. Pero pronto recordó que, en realidad, tenía una mañana ajetreada; debía entregarle los documentos terminados al socio de su padre, así que no podría desayunar ese día con Yuuri.

Tomó una ducha rápida y, después de vestirse, decidió dejarle una nota al japonés disculpándose por adelantado. Le prometió, incluso, volver temprano para tener la comida juntos.

Así pues, enfundando en su jersey favorito, Victor tomó rumbo a la casa de su padre para buscar su auto. Llevaba tiempo de sobra, por lo que decidió caminar despacio. En el camino, escuchando a los pájaros cantar y las ramas de los árboles meneándose debido a la brisa, pensó en Yuuri, sin querer.

Y es que la noche anterior se había mostrado tan triste, que Victor todavía podía sentir su corazón hecho un nudo apretado. ¿Qué clase de vida pudo haber llevado para terminar así?

Tan lastimado.

Sintió el viento helado de la mañana pegándole en el rostro y tembló lleno de angustia.

Victor quería ayudarle, de verdad que sí. Quería ayudarle a sanar. No sólo los golpes que esos esclavos habían causado en su cuerpo, si no las del alma. Esas que Yuuri se empeñaba en ocultar, pero que, en secreto, dolían más que los rasguños sobre su piel.

【ヴィク勇】

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Claire fue la primera en recibirle.

La mujer, tan hermosa y sonriente como era, le dedicó alguna palabrería romántica que él prefirió ignorar. La verdad, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con ella. Haciéndola a un lado y dándole una excusa a medias, fue directo a buscar su auto para dirigirse a la mansión de Josef.

El lugar no estaba realmente lejos, así que Victor llegó justo a tiempo para entregarle los papeles a Josef.

—Oh, Victor, gracias —le agradeció, dándole una sonrisa—. Con esto el trabajo está casi listo. ¿Te quedas a tomar una copa?

Victor no se lo pensó y negó la invitación.

—No hoy, Josef. Te agradezo la invitación, pero aún tengo algo de trabajo por hacer —se excusó—. Todavía tengo que pelear contra algunos números.

El otro se rió.

—Está bien, muchacho. Pero para la próxima no te dejaré escapar.

Victor se carcajeó y le prometió que pronto estaría ahí para beber con él. Hablaron por un tiempo corto sobre asuntos del trabajo, antes de despedirse.

Todavía pensando en Yuuri y sintiéndose un poco apurado, arrastró los pies por los pasillos de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y salió de casa de Josef. Entonces, mientras caminaba por el trayecto largo y empedrado que llevaba hacia el portón principal, Victor los vio.

Cargando cajas y barriles repletos de distintas mercancias, los tres esclavos que habían maltratado a Yuuri aquella noche caminaban hacia el almacén de Josef. Uno de ellos, el más grande y musculoso, le reconoció fácilmente. Se agitó y quitó la mirada, apresurándose hacia su destino.

Justo ahí, Victor sintió un golpe en el estómago. La impresión le detuvo y sólo pudo quedarse ahí parado, con la mente dándole vueltas y sin respiración.

¿Qué...?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué precisamente ellos estaban ahí?

Entonces, en silencio, su mente logró atar los cabos sueltos. Y no le gustó la respuesta.

No, no. No podía ser cierto.

Se rehusaba a creerlo. Se rehusaba a creer que Josef, ese hombre que él conocía desde pequeño, al que casi consideraba un segundo padre; el socio de su familia, fuera el amo de Yuuri. Ese que había querido deshacerse de él como si no fuera más que basura, el que le había ordenado a los otros esclavos golpearle sin piedad.

Las náuseas que le sobrevinieron le hicieron arder el estómago. Victor se encontró sintiéndose aplastado; le faltaba el oxígeno y creyó estar ahogándose en un inmenso mar de angustia.

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que estaba corroyéndole por dentro, y sólo pudo pensar en una persona.

【ヴィク勇】

—¡Vaya! Parece que el inalcanzable Victor Nikiforov se ha enamorado.

El nombrado hizo una mueca ante las irreverentes palabras del hombre que, elegante frente a él, tomaba un poco del humeante y oloroso té.

—Esto es serio, Chris.

Christophe Giacometti era uno de los pocos amigos de Victor —incluso se atrevería a llamarlo «su mejor amigo»— y alguien a quien admiraba por su inigualable valentía. Años atrás, Chris había impuesto sus sueños sobre la voluntad de su padre. Rompió las cadenas de la opresión familiar y decidió estudiar medicina; convirtiéndose en un excelente doctor. De los mejores en su especialidad.

Además, Chris era libre. Poco le importaban las habladurías de la sociedad que sonaban a su alrededor, por la «cercanía» que mantenía con un esclavo asiático de nombre Masumi, al que incluso tenía viviendo su mansión.

Victor recordó que alguna vez su padre intentó prohibirle esa amistad; alegando que no era buena influencia y que si se quedaba a su lado, su nombre también se vería involucrado en los chismes y parloteos de la sociedad. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Victor no escuchó a su padre y mantuvo su amistad con Chris.

—Oh, pero si estoy hablando muy en serio, querido.

Victor hizo otra mueca que alentó la sonrisa coqueta de su amigo.

—Mira, las cosas son sencillas. Hay tres puntos importantes que tú no estás viendo, Victor —inició, después de acomodarse mejor sobre su silla. Después, con otra sonrisa, levantó su dedo índice al aire—: Uno, el más importante, por si acaso; estás pensando que un hombre es «adorable»; mismo hombre al que no puedes sacar de tu cabeza por una simple y sencilla razón: te enamoraste de él.

—Que yo no...

—Cállate y déjame continuar —le interrumpió, levantando dos dedos—. Dos: Josef Karpisek es un bastardo. Yo mismo tengo mis propios problemas con él... Aunque eso es algo que no puedo contarte por el momento.

—¿Para qué me lo dices, entonces?

—No me interrumpas —rezongó y Victor rodó los ojos, siendo consciente de que su amigo elevaba tres dedos ahora—. Y el tercero: es fantástico que, por fin, tú, mi querido amigo, estés sintiendo algo tan bello como el amor —viéndose conmovido, Chris llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiró largamente—. Y de verdad me alegro mucho por ti. Pero esta vez tu padre sí va a querer matarme y yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Victor reprimió una sonrisa. A veces Chris se armaba novelas mentales que nunca llegaba a comprender.

—Tú realmente no tienes remedio, Chris —dijo, haciendo un ademán—. Vine aquí para hablar de algo serio y me sales con que estoy enamorado de él. Yo sólo lo considero un amigo, por eso quiero cuidarlo.

El rubio bufó escandalosamente.

—¿Un amigo? Oh, sí. Ya veo —rezongó, lleno de sarcasmo—. Entonces, ¿tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en mí y también piensas que soy adorable?

—Ya basta, Chris. Es sólo mi amigo, ¿bien?

El nombrado encogió los hombros, bastante frustrado. Victor Nikiforov era un necio insufrible.

—Bien, pues —chistó el suizo—. Tú sigue llamándole «amistad» a lo que claramente es amor. Continúa viviendo en tu mentira si eso te hace feliz, cabezadura.

【ヴィク勇】

Mientras conducía hacia la casa de su padre, las palabras de Chris seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza llegando a dejarlo mareado. Es que... no tenía mucho sentido. Era tonto pensarlo. ¿Estaba enamorado de Yuuri?

¿Era cierto eso?

Victor no sabía cómo catalogar esos nacientes sentimientos que albergaba en su interior. Eran raros, confusos. Es decir, él nunca se había fijado en un hombre antes... Pero Yuuri tenía algo. Era una clase de atractivo hipnotizador. Bastaba una mirada para prendarte de él; de su belleza única, de esos ojos que, aunque tristes se vieran, la sinceridad resplandecía ellos. O esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar hasta el día más nublado y frío. Y no podía olvidarse de ese bonito sonrojo; la manera tan adorable en que sus mejillas resplandecían en rojo vivo e intentaba ocultarlo de toda manera posible.

Pero su risa sincera era incluso mejor. Como un canto suave y melódico, que alegraba los oídos de Victor y le hacía burbujear el estómago, como si un montón de curiosas mariposas emprendieran el vuelo dentro de él. Era extraño y bonito. Sentir que tenía la felicidad al alcance de sus dedos.

Tan cerca y tan real.

Fue cuando se encontró sonriendo ante tales pensamientos que supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Eso no era una simple amistad.

Lo que sentía por Yuuri iba más allá de eso.

Era chistoso, se dijo. Siempre se había empeñado en construir una barrera a su alrededor. Hizo los muros largos y fuertes; no quería sentirse invadido. No quería entregar su corazón.

Pero Yuuri había llegado. Agitó las murallas con sólo su presencia y poco a poco fue derrumbándolas. Se metió en su corazón y le dio el calor que necesitaba desde hacía mucho.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Yuuri.

Pero...

Mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, Victor se preguntó si él seria capaz de tumbar las paredes que Yuuri había formado a su alrededor.

【ヴィク勇】

Cuando llegó a la hacienda de su padre el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde. Iba atrasado para ver a Yuuri. Un poco apurado, Victor buscó las cosas que había prometido llevarle al japonés. Quería ir pronto a su cabaña. Quería al menos cenar y platicar un con él.

Necesitaba sentir su presencia. Su voz.

Estaba recogiendo el último de sus escritos cuando su padre, sin tocar siquiera, se inmiscuyó a su oficina.

—¡Qué bueno que te veo, hijo! —suspiró el hombre frente a él— Sé que es repentino, pero necesito que esta noche me ayudes a recibir a nuevos socios.

Victor ocultó un mohín de desagrado. Poco le importaba eso. Él sólo quería ir con Yuuri.

—Pero esta noche no puedo, padre —se negó—. Ya tengo algunos planes con Chris y...

—Pues cancélalos —respondió su padre, algo ofendido—. Estoy seguro que Christophe entenderá.

—Pero...

El rostro de Alexandre Nikoforov se torció en un rictus de molestia.

—No hay nada que discutir, Vitya —sentenció—. Cancela los planes que tienes. Te necesito aquí y punto.

Victor se mordió la lengua para no responder, pero terminó aceptando con un asentimiento.

Esa noche no podría ver a Yuuri.

【ヴィク勇】

Todo era artificial.

La gente. Las risas. Las pláticas. La sonrisa en su rostro. Claire colgada de su brazo como si fueran una pareja.

Todo era plástico.

Todo era Mentira.

El tic tac del enorme y viejo reloj de la sala le resultaba estridente. El tiempo andaba muy despacio. Él ya no quería estar ahí. Quería ir con Yuuri. Quería verlo.

Lo ansiaba.

Y entonces lo vio.

Entre el gentío, a un lado de su padre, Josef Karpisek reía de forma estrepitosa y despreocupada.

La rabia se tensó en su interior. Se volvió un nudo que se apretaba con urgencia cada vez que veía a ese hombre platicar de lo más a gusto, engañando a todos a su alrededor, fingiéndose ser una buena persona.

Pero bajo toda esa fachada, no era más que un monstruo capaz de destruir a una persona si se lo proponía.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir hasta allá y enfrentarlo. Quería derribar su show y mostrarlo tal cual era. Pero desistió cuando pensó en Yuuri. Si hacía todo eso, Entonces Josef sabría la verdad; que Yuuri no estaba muerto y podría reclamar para recuperarlo.

Y Victor se aterró. No deseaba que Yuuri regresara con ese hombre. No podía imaginarlo pasando por la misma vida de nuevo. No quería ver a Yuuri siendo un esclavo.

No. Nunca más.

Tras respirar hondo, se tragó la rabia. No valía la pena, no en ese momento. El bien de Yuuri era lo principal.

—¡Vitya, ven acá!

De pronto, escuchó a su padre llamándole desde el otro lado de la habitación. Victor formó una sonrisa falsa y caminó lentamente por el salón. Pareció eterno, lejano. Definitivamente no quería ver la cara de Josef nunca más.

—Vamos, toma una copa con nosotros, hijo —le invitó su padre, animándole a tomar la copa que un mesero le ofrecía—. Estamos discutiendo una nueva manera de expandir nuestro mercado —explicó, sonriente, palmeando la espalda del otro hombre mayor—. ¡Josef tiene una ideas esplendidas! Y sé que con tu talento podremos llevarlo a cabo.

Si supiera... Si su padre supiera la clase de monstruoso hombre que era Josef, rompería todo lazo con él. Desharía todo contrato y le correría de su vida. Pero debía respetar el deseo de Yuuri. Se callaría. Se fingiría inocente como el resto. No iba a interferir.

Haría lo que fuera para proteger a Yuuri.

Con otra sonrisa fingida, Victor se negó amablemente. Fingió cansancio y quiso excusarse, pero Josef no se lo permitió.

—Vamos, muchacho. Ya me desairaste en mi casa, no lo hagas otra vez.

Esta vez no pudo escapar.

【ヴィク勇】

"No estás roto"

"Eres maravilloso"

"La mejor persona que he conocido"

Rodeado de soledad, en aquella casa pequeña y acogedora, Yuuri pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras que Victor le había dicho la noche anterior.

"Mi mano siempre estará extendida para ti"

Recordarlas le hacía sentir extraño, como una lejana calidez que se extendía hasta alcanzar sus huesos. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba entenderlo del todo. Y es que Victor era muy amable; confiar en él se volvió algo inevitable. Yuuri nunca dejó a nadie entrar en su vida, nunca tuvo alguien a quien llamar «amigo». Tal vez por miedo por miedo, porque no se sentía preparado para confiar en alguien.

Mas Victor estaba ahí. Ofreciéndole su mano cuando cayera, dispuesto a levantarlo. Le daba su ayuda ciegamente, se preocupaba de verdad por él... como si realmente fueran amigos.

Pero las cosas no cambiaban. Él era un esclavo más. Victor era un noble. Seguramente tenía una vida hecha. Muchos amigos, una pareja; una familia que le esperaba cada noche. Sus vidas eran diferentes, separadas por tantas cosas. Y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Su estancia en esa casa era temporal, así como en la vida de Victor Nikiforov.

【ヴィク勇】

Pasaban de las siete y Victor todavía no aparecía por la cabaña.

Yuuri miró una última vez por la ventana, todavía esperanzado de verlo llegar. Pero no, no había rastros del ruso por ningún lugar. Suspiró agobiado y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sentía frío invadiéndole cada parte de sí y el cansancio parecía golpearlo con más fuerza últimamente.

De hecho, tenía días sintiéndose raro. A veces le dolía mucho la cabeza y las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo cuando incluso estaba haciendo algo tan sencillo como lavar los platos. Pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención, ya se le pasaría. Seguramente era por el estrés. Sólo necesitaba dormir un poco más.

Arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá, Yuuri pensó en Victor una vez más, antes de caer dormido entre los almohadones y las sábanas con el olor de su salvador.

【ヴィク勇】

Victor se despertó temprano y de mejor humor aquella mañana. ¡Ese día por fin podría ver a Yuuri sin interrupciones!

Se duchó rápidamente y, cuando estuvo vestido, bajó hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con Yuko, la joven que era la encargada de la cocina. Ella le saludó con respeto y le dio una sonrisa tan dulce como esos pasteles que solía preparar cada tarde.

—Yuko, por favor, prepara un almuerzo para dos personas —le pidió amablemente—. Comeré fuera hoy.

—Por supuesto, amo. Lo que usted ordene —acató la mujer y se puso manos a la obra, cocinando algo que olía delicioso.

Victor sonrió y se perdió rumbo a su despacho para terminar de buscar todos los poemas que había escrito en el pasado. Estaba emocionado. No podía esperar para sorprender a Yuuri con un desayuno delicioso.

Sin embargo, se encontró temblando también. Las manos le sudaban y tenía algo de nerviosismo corriendo por su cuerpo. Al parecer aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos también le hacía sentir una necesidad de confesarlos. Aunque tenía que ser prudente. Probablemente Yuuri se asustaría si se le confesaba así como así, así que debía ir despacio. Ganarse poco a poco un espacio en el corazón del japonés.

Porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de ser rechazado.

"No, no" se dijo, a regañadientes "no debo pensar en eso"

Estaba recogiendo el último de sus escritos cuando sintió la espina del arrepentimiento incrustarse en él. Yuuri se veía realmente emocionado por leer más de esos poemas, así que debió haber sido sincero y decirle a Yuuri que él era aquel escritor frustrado. Porque ahora mismo tenía esa alegría, que se mezclaba con un punzada de celos en el corazón, cada vez que Yuuri mencionaba lo maravilloso que eran esas palabras talladas en papel.

Oh, Dios. Que ridículo se sentía. Tenía celos de sí mismo.

De pronto, al final de un cajón, arrugada por el paso de los años, encontró otro de sus poemas. De los más viejos que había escrito y que eran demasiado personales. Quizá a Yuuri no le gustarían, pero le había hecho una promesa.

Y planeaba cumplirla.

【ヴィク勇】

Media hora después, con la comida en una mochila y sus escritos dentro de su portafolio, se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

Recorrió el conocido camino disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. Los pájaros cantando, los árboles meciéndose por la brisa y el viento susurrándole tranquilidad al oído.

Era un día muy bonito.

Entusiasmado y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando llegó a la cabaña, divisó a Yuuri durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el incómodo sofá que le había causado pesadillas algunas noches.

Victor se río de la situación. No era posible que Yuuri todavía siguiera insistiendo en dormir ahí. ¡Qué necio era! Y él que creía que esa guerra ya había quedado en el pasado.

Decidió que no le dejaría dormir ahí. Así que, siendo bastante osado, se arriesgó a cargarlo para llevarlo a la habitación. Pero fue ahí cuando lo sintió.

Yuuri estaba muy caliente. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas e incluso le costaba trabajo respirar. ¡Tenía muchísima fiebre!

Entrado en pánico, Victor le llevó hasta la habitación y lo depositó, pensando en qué podía hacer. ¿Debía cubrirlo? ¿Darle agua? ¿Algo caliente? ¿Qué medicina podría funcionarle?

Entonces, entre tanto debate mental, la solución le llegó como un chispazo de luz. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y marcó el primer número que aparecía en su lista de contactos.

—Cristo, Victor, es muy temprano. Más te vale que sea importante —respondió Chris, con voz patosa.

—¡Chris! Es sobre Yuuri —jadeó, al borde de un ataque—. ¡Está muy enfermo! Por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

【愛】

FIN xdxdxdxdxdxd

Ok no.

Victor al fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos y las nuevas revelaciones han logrado crear un total desagrado por Josef ¿Que pasará cuando descubra las heridas que le hizo a Yuuri?

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, se que va lento, pero prometo que es porque es necesario y para quienes se lo preguntan, si, nuestros niños tendrán intimidad, pero es algo que va a tomarles tiempo.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta reader Maka_Kagamine por su ayuda (siento los dolores de cabeza hermana) y a Sharayanime por darme ánimos cuando le mostré spoilers y porque me dijo que ilustrará una escena de este cap ¿adivinan cual?

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Abby.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras media hora, Chris arribó a la hacienda Nikiforov. Victor fue quien le recibió en la reja de entrada. Se veía desesperado; estaba más pálido que de costumbre, el cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos azules parecían estar ahogados en una angustia que incluso él podía sentir.

Chris se encontró bastante sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Victor actuando de esa manera. Por lo general, el ruso solía mantener la calma en los momentos más difíciles, pero ahora... ahora parecía tan fuera de sí.

Tan afectado.

—¡Chris, Dios mío, qué bueno que llegas! —jadeó apresurado, acercándose al suizo—. Por favor, tienes que ayudar a Yuuri, no sé qué hacer.

Su voz había sonado tan rota, que Chris tuvo que sostenerlo por los hombros porque creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Tienes que calmarte un poco, Victor. ¿Bien? —le pidió bastante preocupado, observando el estado de su amigo. En ese momento, Victor parecía el único en necesitar atención médica— Ya estoy aquí, te prometo que voy a revisarlo. Pero debes tranquilizarte, ¿está bien?

Victor asintió.

—Está bien... es que yo... no sé qué tiene. Él se ve muy mal, Chris.

—Te entiendo, pero tampoco es bueno para ti que te pongas tan angustiado. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo —dijo suavemente, logrando que el otro le obedeciera. Victor pareció estar más tranquilo, así que Chris le dedicó una sonrisa rápida—. Ahora, llévame con él, veré que puedo hacer.

Tras otro asentimiento, Victor, ni tardado ni perezoso, le guió fuera de los terrenos de la hacienda, con rumbo hacia el espeso bosque. Con la duda adueñándose de su rostro, Chris le siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre el estado de Yuuri. Victor le explicó cómo había encontrado a Yuuri esa mañana, lo síntomas que tenía y que le había puesto un paño húmedo en la frente para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

De no ser porque estaba bastante despierto, Chris creería que todavía seguía durmiendo. Era rarísimo que Victor procurara tanto por otra persona.

Dentro de sí, Christophe Giacometti se encontró sonriendo, socarrón. Quién lo diría; Victor realmente estaba enamorado de ese esclavo llamado Yuuri.

Lástima que todavía no se diera cuenta de ello.

Un par de minutos después, la fachada de una cabaña apareció frente a ellos. Chris no hizo ningún comentario respecto a ello, pero se sorprendió en silencio. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre ese lugar, pero ya después le pediría una explicación. Ambos ingresaron rápidamente y Victor le llevó hasta la habitación donde Yuuri dormía.

—Necesito que te quedes afuera, ¿está bien? —le pidió amablemente, al ver que Victor todavía seguía nervioso. Le había costado trabajo abrir la puerta porque aún temblaba de angustia— Voy a revisarlo y te avisaré cualquier cosa, lo prometo.

—Pero, Chris, yo...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió el suizo, regalándole una sonrisa que logró apaciguar la inclemente lluvia de desesperación que le atacaba en esos momentos—. Sé que quieres estar con él, pero necesitas calmarte primero, ¿sí? —continuó, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo— Estoy seguro que Yuuri se preocuparía si te viera en este estado y eso podría afectarle más. Lo mejor es que esperes aquí, por favor.

Victor no estuvo muy convencido, pero confiaba en Chris. Asintió y se quedó afuera de la habitación, parado a un lado de la puerta.

Ahí, con la espalda recargada en la pared y su cabeza hecha un mar de angustia, esperó impaciente. Los segundos se alargaron, los minutos le parecieron eternos. Se balanceó en sus pies y pidió con fuerzas que todo estuviera bien.

No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a Yuuri. A ese chico que, en tan poco tiempo, logró conquistarlo con torpes movimientos, largas platicas y esas sonrisas que parecían ser la única razón por las que sus días no se habían convertido en una mierda.

Yuuri era esa luz que apareció para alumbrar su camino, cuando más perdido se sentía.

Yuuri había barrido con años de soledad en tan sólo semanas.

Yuuri era eso que había estado buscando toda la vida, aún sin saberlo.

Yuuri era todo lo que quería.

Y no deseaba perderlo... no ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ?￣ﾀﾀ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Minutos después, Chris salió de la habitación. Venía quitándose los guantes de látex y con un expresión que Victor no pudo reconocer. Su alarma interna se disparó y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba interrogando a Chris.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? ¿Va a curarse? —atacó, sin dejar que el otro abriera la boca para responder— Por favor, dime que estará bien. Si él no... si él no sale de esta, yo... Oh, Dios. Debí haber estado con él ayer. Yo... yo.

Chris suspiró.

—Tranquilo, Victor —le apaciguó, quitándose los lentes —. No es nada grave, él está bien. No es más que una mezcla de estrés, cansancio y un resfriado —explicó con calma—. Le inyecté algo para la fiebre. También tuve que administrarle un calmante porque se despertó y se puso bastante nervioso.

Victor se sintió repentinamente aliviado, sin embargo pronto reconoció un deje de preocupación surcando por los ojos de Chris. Además, el silencio que embargo la habitación tan sólo logró ponerle los cabellos erizados.

De nuevo, estaba entrando en pánico.

—¿Qué está pasando, Chris? ¿Qué me ocultas? —continuó, tras haber escuchado la silenciosa preocupación de su amigo.

No había necesidad de palabras; se conocían desde hacía muchos años, así que Victor era capaz de leer sobre el mutismo del otro.

Chris bajó la mirada y decidió esconder las manos dentro de su chaqueta café cuando se encontró terriblemente aturdido.

—Quizá no deba decirte esto, no como doctor —inició, algo abatido—. Pero lo haré como amigo, porque sé lo mucho que te preocupas por él, Victor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Habla ya, estás poniéndome nervioso!

El suizo se talló los ojos.

—Promete que no harás nada estúpido. Escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir y te mantendrás en calma. Promételo.

Las palabras de Chris crearon un remolino dentro de Victor. La preocupación arrasó con su estabilidad mental, y pronto se encontró temblando. Por miedo, por angustia.

—¡Lo prometo, lo prometo!

—Hace unas semanas, Masumi y yo encontramos a un chico tailandés rondando por la casa. Él estaba asustado. Tenía la ropa sucia y había manchas de sangre en sus manos —explicó Chris, ante la mirada azul de su amigo—. Creímos lo peor, así que lo ayudamos. Victor, este chico estaba demasiado herido. Tenía la espalda llena de cortadas recientes, todavía emanaba sangre de ellas.

Tras una pausa larga, la mirada del suizo pareció cubrirse de impotencia.

—Después de que tratara sus heridas, él nos contó todo. Dijo que había sido torturado por su amo durante toda la noche, sin razón alguna... pero logró escapar gracias a que otro esclavo le ayudó —continuó, bastante compungido —. Victor... El amo de este chico era Josef Karpisek.

Ahí, en medio de un corto silencio que le pareció enfermizo, la mente de Victor empezó a armar los cabos sueltos. Y, por alguna razón, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Qué estás... qué estás insinuando?

—Si su amo era Josef, entonces... pensé que Yuuri fue el otro esclavo que le ayudó a escapar, y —Chris hizo una pausa, parecía tan afectado que le costaba encontrar las palabras— Yo... esperaba que no fuera así, pero mientras revisaba a Yuuri, decidí echarle un ojo en la misma zona donde nuestro chico tiene las heridas y... Dios, mío, Victor. Josef es un monstruo. Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

De nuevo, el mutismo abasteció la habitación. Victor se había quedado mirando un punto fijo. Tenía los ojos azules apagados, su boca había formado una línea muy tensa y mantenía los puños apretados.

—¿Victor? —intentó Chris, al ver que el ruso parecía no reaccionar.

—Quiero verlo —susurró con voz ronca, luego de unos segundos—. Chris, quiero verlo.

El rubio se negó.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Al menos no por el momento. Ahora mismo no estás del todo bien.

Victor suspiró, cerró lo ojos e intentó calmar sus emociones. Sabía que Chris no le dejaría entrar hasta que lograra mantenerse sereno.

—Chris, por favor. Realmente quiero ver a Yuuri —rogó, con los ojos azules brillándole en desesperación.

—Está bien —Chris, derrotado, negó levemente—. Pero necesito que estés tranquilo, ¿sí?

Victor asintió.

La habitación olía a medicina. Victor sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando encontró a Yuuri durmiendo entre las gruesas sábanas. Estaba visiblemente mejor, ya no tenía el rostro tan colorado y ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Despacio, casi dudando de sus pasos, Chris se acercó hasta la cama. Poco a poco, y cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco, levanto la camiseta que Yuuri estaba usando y le bajo un poco el pantalón pijama.

Y ahí estaban.

Grandes, irregulares y horribles, un montón de cicatrices surcaban por esa suave piel, casi adueñándose de ella. Victor aguantó la respiración cuando tuvo ganas de vomitar. El estómago le dolió y se sintió verdaderamente horrorizado, al notar todos esos trazos terribles sobre la carne de Yuuri.

¿Cómo era posible eso?

¿Qué clase persona podía hacer algo tan cruel y despiadado como eso?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz de hacer algo así? —rugió, con impotencia. Las lágrimas de rabia resbalaron por su rostro, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus mano— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué a Yuuri?

—Josef es un monstruo —repitió Chris, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Esas cicatrices son el resultado de años y años de tortura, Victor. Probablemente... Yuuri tuvo que soportarlo desde que llegó a Europa.

Con el corazón estremecido, y con las palabras de Chris haciendo eco en su mente, Victor jadeó presa del llanto. Le dolía tanto. Era terrible imaginar el dolor, el miedo y toda angustia que Yuuri pudo haber sufrido todo ese tiempo. Se lo imaginó siendo un niño; uno pequeño que lloraba y pedía por ayuda, sin ser escuchado.

Tanto dolor, tantas heridas... y nadie le ayudó.

Y a Victor, eso le destruyó.

La imagen de Josef lastimando a Yuuri le vino a la mente y sintió ganas de gritar. La rabia dentro de él se infló, a punto de estallar.

—¡Ese maldito! —gruñó, antes de abandonar la habitación. Salió tan rápido que incluso Chris tuvo que correr tras él para poder alcanzarlo.

—Victor, ¡espera! —el suizo le detuvo, sosteniéndolo por el brazo— ¡No hagas ninguna tontería, hombre! No estás pensando claramente en este momento.

Victor agitó el brazo y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo.

—Esto no se quedará así. Ese maldito tiene que pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a Yuuri, ¿entiendes? —rugió, iracundo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia mal contenida— Él... él lo dañó... le hizo tanto daño, Chris.

—Por favor, Victor, piensa con claridad.

—¡Estoy pensando claramente justo ahora! ¡Y ese maldito se las verá conmigo! —exclamó, siguiendo su camino—. Quédate con Yuuri, por favor.

Chris no pudo detenerlo esta vez.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ?￣ﾀﾀ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Conduciendo rápidamente por las concurridas calles, alentando por la rabia, Victor apretó con fuerza el volante del auto.

Victor jamás se había preocupado por alguien más a lo largo de su vida. Pero ahí estaba; conduciendo como un loco para defender a una persona. No, no. Yuuri no era simplemente «una persona».

Yuuri era quien le hacía sentir vivo. Amaba todo de él. Amaba esas pláticas matutinas, mientras comían el desayuno. Amaba su risa cantarina y la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando algo le desagradaba. Amaba el brillo soñador que ocupaba sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre libros y lo amaba a él.

Ahora más que nunca, quería ver a Josef Karpisek retorciéndose por todo el daño que le hizo.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ?￣ﾀﾀ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Cuando llegó a la mansión de Josef, ni siquiera lo pensó. Bajó de su auto y, dejando de lado a todos los esclavos que le saludaban, a grandes zancadas, caminó hasta el despacho del hombre.

Ni siquiera se anunció. Con la rabia regándose hasta la punta de sus dedos, abrió la puerta de golpe. Josef estaba ahí, un poco sorprendido de verlo. Sin embargo, le recibió a gusto, con una sonrisa falsa que le provocaba nauseas.

—Oh, Victor. ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó el hombre, bastante feliz— Dime que te trae por...

Y las palabras de Josef murieron ahí. El puño de Victor se había estrellado contra su mejilla con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer directo al suelo.

El hombre regordete lanzó una maldición que murió en su garganta. La mejilla le palpitaba dolorosamente y tan sólo pudo mirar al ruso, con la confusión desbordando de sus ojos.

—¡Eres un maldito! Nunca, nunca más volverás a ponerle un dedo encima, ¿me escuchaste? —rugió Victor, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio, de ira, de asco— ¡Haré que te pudras en la cárcel, desgraciado!

Josef, que todavía no entendía la situación, intentó levantarse del suelo. La cara le dolía y se sentía más perdido todavía.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —preguntó, bastante irritado, sosteniéndose de su escritorio—. ¿A tu padre le parece bien que vengas y ataques a su socio sin razón alguna?

Victor rió, lleno de sarcasmo. No podía creer lo buen actor que era Josef.

—Sin razón alguna, dices —ladró, todavía iracundo. Apretó los puños cuando tuvo otro impulso de golpear al hombre frente a él —. ¡Lastimaste a Yuuri durante mucho tiempo! Eres un maldito monstruo —le reclamó. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le latía rápidamente. Ante la mención del nombre, Josef saltó en su lugar— ¿Crees que mi padre seguirá siendo socio de una bestia cómo tú?

Tras la revelación, el gesto de Josef se torció mientras intentaba procesar la información. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su rostro mostrara la misma expresión que sólo le mostraba a la gente que le estorbaba.

Esta vez, fue su turno de reír al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su labio hinchado.

—Ah, así que además de todo el trabajo que haces para tu padre, ¿también te dedicas a recoger los desechos de los demás? —se carcajeó, como si no le importara— Ese esclavo no es más que...

—¡Se llama Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, maldita sea! —gritó, sintiendo la repulsión adueñándose de su cuerpo. Josef era un asco—. El único desecho aquí, eres tú —le señaló, iracundo—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Él era sólo un niño. ¡Un niño, Josef!

El otro volvió a reír.

—Es su culpa. La pequeña basura me satisfacía tanto con todos esos gritos suyos. Sin duda, el mejor que he tenido hasta ahora.

Victor vio todo en negro. La irá le cegó. Su parte racional se apagó por completo. La voz en su cabeza que le pedía destrozar a golpes a Josef se apoderó de él. Quería verlo sufrir. Quería verlo pedir perdón por todo el daño que le causó a Yuuri. Quería acabarlo.

A pasos agigantados, Victor se acercó hasta el hombre, dispuesto a reventarlo a golpes. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, fue retenido por un esclavo que le tomó por la espalda. Victor rugió, se sacudió para liberarse y le lanzó un puñetazo que le hizo trastabillar.

—¡No te metas en esto! —escupió, cegado por el odio.

No obstante, otros dos esclavos entraron a la habitación. Victor intentó librarse de ellos, pero eran demasiados. Entre los tres lograron sostenerlo, ante la mirada impasible de Josef.

—Si quieres llevarme ante la AESA, está bien. Hazlo —le dijo, sonriendo lleno de orgullo. Victor quería vomitarle encima—. Pero recuerda que tengo mucho más poder y recursos, Vitya. Además, estoy seguro que no podrás mantener vigilado a ese desecho humano todo el tiempo.

Victor apretó los dientes y se retorció entre los brazos de aquellos hombres que lo sostenían.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le gritó, todavía peleando por liberarse— Y te juro que te haré pagar. ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de ello!

Josef se carcajeó.

—Lleven al señor Nikoforov a la salida —le ordenó a sus esclavos, mientras se acomodaba los lentes que se habían salido de su lugar—, su visita terminó.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 愛 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

?Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia?

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, Josef finalmente obtuvo un poco de lo que se merecía (y pronto tendrá más) .

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Sharayanime por el hermoso fanart que dibujó para esta historia. También a Maka_Kagamine por ser la mejor beta reader del mundo y a Tats por darme una crítica buena y concisa de este intento de fanfic, eres una genio Tats!

A partir del siguiente capítulo preparense para el Victuuri total! Amor y solo amor, aunque claro también algunos problemas.

En fin gracias a todos por sus comentarios y estrellitas.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor detuvo el auto a media carretera. Con rabia, dejó escapar un gruñido que se convirtió en un repentino sollozo lleno de arrepentimiento. Apretó el volante con fuerza y se miró por el espejo retrovisor, sintiéndose totalmente ofuscado. Era un imbécil, un imprudente de lo peor. ¿Cómo se le ocurría encarar a Josef sin tener un plan siquiera?

Ahora, por su culpa, Yuuri estaba en peligro. Víctor sabía todo el poder que Josef poseía y ahora conocía todo el alcance que tenía; podía utilizarlo cuando quisiera, para lo que quisiera.

Incluso para destruir a Yuuri.

—¡Maldición! —ladró impotente, ante sus pensamientos, mientras apretaba el volante—. ¡Maldición!

Se sentía incapaz de proteger a Yuuri y eso le estaba destruyendo. ¿Cómo le cuidaría ahora? Victor no sabía ni qué hacer. Él siempre había sido perfecto. Detestaba los problemas, así que nunca desobedecía. Y siempre había intentado darle gusto a los demás. Pero desde que vio a Yuuri por primera vez, supo que todo eso quedaría atrás. En un mundo tan cruel como en el que vivían, Victor estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por el bien de Yuuri.

Costara lo que costara.

Echándose otra mirada por el espejo, se encontró lleno de lágrimas y con la desesperación escrita en cada uno de sus rasgos. Pero, ¿llorando lograría algo?

No.

Yuuri dependía de él ahora. Su seguridad estaba en sus manos y no podía fallarle.

—Ya no seguiré llorando. No lograré nada con eso —se dijo, limpiándose el llanto—. Yuuri me necesita...

Tras haber respirado profundamente, Victor decidió que tendría que ser honesto con Yuuri. No debía ocultarle nada si quiera protegerlo. Tendrían que hablar largamente sobre todo; sobre Josef, de las cosas que sabía, sobre lo que había hecho. Además... también tendría que ser honesto respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y eso le asustaba.

Quería mantenerse positivo, pero no sabía lo que Yuuri pensaría. ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Le correspondería? Dios, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres. Él mismo no lo sabía hasta hace poco.

Lo único que Victor tenía muy claro era que, aunque Yuuri le diera una negativa, él no le dejaría solo. Ahora más que nunca, tenía esa necesidad de hacerle feliz... de amarlo. No permitiría que Yuuri sufriera, no de nuevo. Lo cuidaría, aunque tuviese que hacerlo sólo como un... amigo.

Una vez más, inhaló y exhaló largamente. La mano le palpitaba de dolor y no fue si no hasta que miró sus nudillos que se los encontró sangrando. El golpe no sólo había afectado al maldito Josef, también a él mismo.

Ugh, era un bueno para nada. La primera vez que golpeaba a alguien y se terminaba haciendo daño también. Se rió de su incompetencia y recargó su cuerpo en el asiento. Su cabeza aún era un caos, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora.

Al menos, ya podía volver a casa.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Una hora después, Victor arribó a la cabaña. Chris seguía ahí, sentado sobre el incómodo sofá. Se había tomado la libertad de prepararse un café, así que estaba esperándolo con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro y la taza apretada entre sus dedos.

—¡Jesucristo, Victor! —exclamó el rubio, al verle llegar. Dejó la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y se levantó rápidamente para encarar a su mejor amigo— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Por favor, dime que no cometiste alguna tontería.

Victor no respondió, pero intentó ocultar su mano lastimada dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina para que el suizo no se diera cuenta de la situación. Pero, por supuesto, Chris lo notó al instante. Los ojos le brillaron en preocupación y se apresuró a revisar la herida de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —preguntó alarmado, observando de cerca los raspones que adornaban la blanca piel de Victor.

El ruso dudó y, despacio, se soltó del agarre de Chris.

—No es nada. Estoy bien —zanjó, intentado parecer indiferente, escondiendo la mano herida— ¿Cómo sigue Yuuri? ¿Todavía duerme?

El suizo quiso quejarse, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Sabía perfectamente lo necio que era Victor, así que sería muy difícil convencerlo de hacerle una curación en esos raspones.

—Sí, todavía está bajo el efecto del calmante. Aunque no debe tardar en despertar. Quizá lo mejor sea que estés con él cuando reaccione —explicó sencillamente.

Victor pareció tranquilizarse con esas palabras. Respiro hondo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Chris comprendió en silencio y procedió a despedirse; en ese momento, se sentía de más en ese lugar.

—Me voy ahora, ¿vale? —dijo, mientras se acomodaba el saco café— Si tiene algún otro síntoma, o si empeora, no dudes en llamarme, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —Victor asintió.

—Oh, oh —antes de salir, Chris se detuvo frente a la puerta—. Recuerda que aún debemos hablar sobre Josef. Llámame cuando tengas un tiempo libre, ¿bien?

—Lo haré.

Chris sonrió.

—Nos vemos.

Fue justo en ese momento, segundos antes de que Chris cruzara la puerta, que Victor cayó en cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo con su amigo. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser un idiota y se apresuró a tomar a Chris por el brazo.

—Chris, espera —le detuvo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del suizo—. Yo... muchas gracias, por todo. Por venir y cuidar a Yuuri.

Y sin más palabras, Victor abrazó a su amigo.

Chris se quedó sin habla, sorprendido por el cálido abrazo al que Victor le había arrastrado. Era la primera vez que el ruso demostraba sus sentimientos, pero Chris se sintió en calma; agradecido.

Definitivamente todo era gracias al chico japonés. Él había llegado al corazón de Victor cuando más le necesitaba. Su amigo merecía ser feliz y, estaba seguro, Yuuri era el indicado para amarlo.

Ese pensamiento llenó a Chris de una alegría increíble y cálida.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos se sintió extrañamente mareado.

La luz le lastimaba la vista y todo su alrededor le daba vueltas. Arrugó el entrecejo y se limpió los ojos cuando su vista se volvió (aún más) borrosa. No recordaba demasiado de lo que había pasado. Tan sólo estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la habitación ni por qué se sentía tan agotado.

Soltó un gemido por lo bajo e intentó sentarse en la cama. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero lo logró tras algunos segundos. Se estiró y bostezó largamente mientras volteaba a la derecha, y lo notó.

Sentado sobre la silla que había arrastrado para estar cerca de la cama, Victor Nikiforov le observaba fijamente, con ese par de conocidos y bonitos ojos azules, que brillaban como si una galaxia entera se hubieran apoderado de ellos.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo? ¿quieres un poco de agua? ¿o prefieres comer? Si necesitas algo, por favor, dímelo —le atacó el ruso, sin siquiera respirar, mientras se mostraba algo ansioso y preocupado.

Yuuri palideció.

—E-estoy bien... creo —respondió a medias—. Sólo, uh, me siento un poco mareado —continuó, tras un parpadeo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuviste un colapso por estrés y cansancio —explicó Victor, despacio —. Por suerte mi amigo, Chris, es doctor y vino muy rápido para revisarte. Te inyectó algo y dejó algunas medicinas prescritas por si vuelves a sentirte mal.

En ese momento, recuerdos borrosos comenzaron a danzar frente a sus ojos, volviéndose más claros tras cada segundo que pasaba. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por un mar de memorias donde un hombre desconocido le revisaba. Él no había entendido al principio lo que aquel hombre le decía, algo sobre un médico y amigo de Victor, así que se puso nervioso. Pero había estado tan cansado que no pudo defenderse del todo.

Ahora que Victor le explicaba la situación, Yuuri entró en pánico. Se sintió temblar y quiso salir corriendo. Si el médico le había revisado por completo, entonces... ¿había visto aquellas cicatrices que tanto odiaba?

Y Victor... ¿él las había visto también?

De pronto, golpeado por la vergüenza, Yuuri bajó la mirada, que se había cubierto de miedo y desesperación. Ahora Victor sabía lo verdaderamente roto y marcado que estaba.

Que no valía nada...

—Yuuri —el suave susurro de Victor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tragó saliva, pero se rehusó a levantar la mirada—. Escucha, por favor —siguió el ruso, sintiéndose algo tenso y dubitativo—. E-el médico te revisó y... Yo... sé lo que Josef te hizo.

Esas palabras hicieron marear a Yuuri. Todo pareció volverse un borrón sin color mientras Victor le explicaba cómo había descubierto todo. Sobre Phichit, sobre Josef, sobre el maltrato y... sobre las cicatrices.

Agobiado, Yuuri aguantó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Victor lo sabía todo y ahora estaba seguro que su amabilidad lo hacía sentir obligado a cuidarle.

Y él no podía hacerle eso.

—Victor... no puedo seguir aquí —dijo, por fin siendo capaz de levantar la mirada. Fingió calma y firmeza para que sus palabras no dudaran—. Por mi culpa has conseguido muchos problemas, así que... lo mejor es que me vaya.

Victor saltó en su lugar.

—¡No, no! —gritó Victor, con la voz desesperada— No, Yuuri. No digas eso. Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿está bien? Tú debes quedarte aquí.

Yuuri se sintió un poco perdido.

—¿Quieres que trabaje para tu padre? —inquirió, arrugando la frente, sin entender— No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

El ruso rió, un poco enternecido.

—No me refiero a eso, Yuuri —Victor se detuvo para tomar una gran respiración. Estaba comenzando a temblar ante el nerviosismo—. Esta mañana venía decidido a decirte algo, pero te encontré enfermo y...

Hubo silencio. Las palabras de Victor parecieron perderse en el aire, incluso antes de que pudiera decirlas. Repentinamente ya no pudo continuar. Su garganta se secó y se encontró con la mente en blanco, sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación.

¿Y si Yuuri se asustaba?

¿Y si Yuuri no le correspondía?

¿Y si...?

¿Podría ser capaz de soportar la tortura de no estar cerca de Yuuri?

—¿Victor? —insistió Yuuri, ante el mutismo que había invadido la habitación.

Todavía sin decir alguna palabra, Victor volvió su vista hacia el japonés que le miraba curioso y preocupado. Fue entonces, cuando se encontró con esos ojos marrones llenos de una calidez que le abrazó.

Por primera vez en su vida, Victor se llenó de un valor que ni él mismo conocía. Ya no temblaba. Ya no tenía dudas. Pasara lo que pasara, jamás abandonaría a Yuuri.

—Yuuri, quiero que escuches claramente, ¿está bien? —pidió lentamente, regalándole la sonrisa más sincera que pudo encontrar— Después, puedes elegir qué hacer. Si quieres irte... —dudó un momento, antes de agregar—: puedes hacerlo; Te enviaré a un lugar donde Josef no pueda encontrarte. Pero te prometo que te cuidaré aún si estamos lejos.

—Victor, ¿qué...?

El recién nombrado le interrumpió.

—No hables, sólo escucha, por favor.

Yuuri no pudo negarse ante aquella desesperada petición. Un poco confundido, tragó saliva y asintió.

—Todo este tiempo, yo... he estado sintiendo algo tan... extraño, aquí, en mi pecho —con la mirada fijamente sobre el japonés y una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, Victor llevó la mano contra su propio pecho y presionó cerca de su corazón—. Es casi inexplicable. Es como... cálido, y me hace sentir completo, en paz. Nunca, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, ¿sabes? Siempre creí que estaba vacío... que yo nunca encontraría a alguien que me pudiera hacer sonreír tan sólo con su presencia.

Tras esas palabras, Yuuri se sintió temblar. Los brazos se le llenaron de escalofríos y creyó que su corazón se apretaba, cuando la sonrisa de Victor pareció hacerse triste. Incluso sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza y melancolía.

—Pero el destino me demostró lo contrario. Puso en mi camino a un ser maravilloso; alguien que me ha traído vida y amor... alguien que puede iluminar la noche más oscura con tan sólo una sonrisa —hubo una pausa. Los labios de Victor temblaron y algunas lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos, negándose a soltarlas—. Esta persona me hace sentir vivo. Me hace querer besarle, abrazarle... amarle como nunca lo he hecho. Quiero tener una vida a su lado. Quiero despertar cada mañana y encontrarme con esa sonrisa suya. Quiero cuidarle para siempre y... quiero envejecer a su lado.

Victor rió levemente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y suspiró durante largos segundos.

—Es chistoso, ¿no? Pasé más de veinte años buscando algo desconocido, y ahora que por fin lo he encontrado... me da tanto miedo.

Yuuri aguantó la respiración. Victor estaba siendo tan sincero con él que no sabía exactamente cómo actuar. Aún así, se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta que danzaba sobre sus labios:

—¿Qué te da miedo?

—Perderle —respondió casi de inmediato, junto a otra sonrisa triste—. Que esta persona no me corresponda, que me aleje de su lado. Tengo tanto miedo de que este amor sea unilateral.

—¿Y si esa persona siente lo mismo? —preguntó, encogiendo los hombros—. Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas. Yo no sé mucho sobre ese tema, pero... una vez escuché decir a un esclavo que en el amor debes darlo todo. Debes deshacerte de todos los miedos y simplemente... sentir.

Victor se sorprendió ante aquella palabras. Pronto, se encontró sonriendo, sintiéndose lleno de sentimientos inexplicables. De verdad, Yuuri era maravilloso.

Tan único.

—Tú... realmente eres... fantástico, ¿lo sabías? Siempre encuentras las palabras correctas para animarme, cuando todo parece derrumbarse a mi alrededor —confesó Victor, ganándose un repentino sonrojo por parte de Yuuri—. Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré de ti, Yuuri.

【愛】  
Dejemos un poco de suspenso para la respuesta de Yuuri , espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y también aprovecho para pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza casi no he tenido tiempo.  
Gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, LOS LEO TODOS y me hacen feliz  
Como siempre gracias a mi maravillosa beta Maka_Kagamine por su gran trabajo al esconder mi dislexia y analfabetismo xD


	8. Chapter 8

"Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré de ti, Yuuri."

Tan pronto aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Yuuri se quedó sin aliento.

El sentido se perdió y hubo una extraña clase invasión en su estómago, entonces. Como... mariposas. Pequeñas mariposas que danzaban en su interior, revoloteando y chocando entre sí, provocándole una calidez casi irreal que pronto viajó por todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos, como si estuviera lleno de una sensación embriagante. Las manos le temblaron y sus ojos se nublaron, producto de las lágrimas que se había atiborrado en sus ojos. Y es que todo aquello se sentía tan falso. Quizá sólo esta confundiéndose. Tal vez todavía tenía fiebre y estaba delirando por ello. O era que... ¿Victor estaba burlándose de él? ¿Era acaso así de cruel?

Pero Yuuri confirmó lo contrario cuando sus ojos se toparon con ese par de joyas azules que brillaban de manera inigualable. Era una mirada pura, vasta y llena de una sinceridad desbordante, que le secó la garganta y alentó sus lágrimas.

Obligándose a no llorar, Yuuri contrajo sus rodillas y las abrazó con sus manos, a modo de protección. No podía hablar. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Se sentía confundido... y feliz.

Hasta ese momento, Yuuri no había reparado en sus sentimientos. En ese calor que se apoderaba de él cada vez que Victor rondaba cerca. De lo fácil que le era sonreír y hablar con él. De lo inquieto que se sentía cuando Victor le dedicaba esa mirada que le hacía temblar y sonrojarse aún sin quererlo. De todo eso que Victor le provocaba con su sola presencia.

Incluso, por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería callarse todo eso. Guardaría todo lo que estaba sintiendo y saldría de la vida de Victor para siempre.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Fue su conciencia, tal vez. El miedo que le causó ese sólo pensamiento. O la intensa mirada de Victor que hacía estremecer cada hueso de su cuerpo. Yuuri no lo supo con claridad, pero tampoco le importó demasiado en ese momento.

¿Qué debía responder? Yuuri no tenía ni idea. Nunca había estado en una situación similar. ¡Dios, incluso él mismo no sabía que era eso que sentía en su interior!

—Es raro, ¿verdad? —tras el silencio, esas fueron las primeras palabras que Victor dejó escapar— Sé que ahora puedes estar sintiéndote incómodo con todo esto —expresó lentamente, con la mirada cubierta de lágrimas—. Por eso, entenderé si lo que quieres es irte de aquí... De mi lado.

Tras aquello, hubo una especie de terror inundando su ser. Si bien lo cierto era que más de una vez pensó en alejarse de Victor, ahora le resultaba espantoso imaginarse lejos de él.

¿Podría ser capaz de soportar la separación? Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Victor. Ya se le había hecho algo normal despertar y encontrarse al ruso durmiendo en el sofá pequeño. Se acostumbró a su voz suave y risueña. A esos ojos vivaces e infantiles. A esa personalidad única y brillante.

Se había acostumbrado a él.

—¡No! —jadeó de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. No... no quiero irme de aquí, Victor.

Las mariposas se removieron otra vez. El calor le invadió y sintió sus mejillas colorearse, ante la vergüenza.

—Yo... —titubeó largamente, todavía sin ser capaz de volver sus ojos al ruso— No sé qué es esto... —confesó, con la voz pendiendo de un hilo— Se siente raro, Victor. No sé cómo llamarle a esto. Es... es sólo que, nunca más había pasado así. Nunca dejé entrar a nadie en mi vida, pero... llegaste tú y, de alguna manera, me hiciste confiar en ti —Yuuri sollozó, y Victor escuchó atentamente cada pequeña frase que escapaba de su contrario—. Había cerrado cada puerta de mí, para resguardarme de todos. Pero tú... tú sólo entraste sin pedir permiso, y pusiste todo de cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tras otro sollozo, las lágrimas de Yuuri se derramaron por su rostro. Estaba llorando por todo. Por la situación, por las palabras, por él mismo... Por Victor.

Por todos esos confusos y nuevos sentimientos.

—Quizá porque me quieres —soltó el ruso, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. ¿No te das cuenta, Yuuri? Tú mismo me abriste la puerta.

Yuuri, por fin, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos recubiertos de lágrimas se encontraron con los de Victor, que llenos de calma, reflejaban ilusión y felicidad.

Despacio, y mirando cada una de las reacciones del japonés, Victor arrastró su mano hasta encontrar la de Yuuri. No la tocó del todo, sólo acarició un dedo lentamente, mientras le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar en ese momento. Yuuri se tensó e intentó alejarse, pero encontró que el calor de aquel acercamiento le reconfortaba.

Le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Y se quedó ahí, quieto, sintiendo esos dedos aferrarse a los suyos. Buscando ese calor desconocido, que se agravaba tras cada segundo que pasaba sosteniendo aquella suave y firme mano.

—Fuiste tú, quién decidió mantenerme dentro de tu vida.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó, un poco intimidado ante aquella sonrisa que Victor estaba dándole— no creo que esto se la correcto —admitió, bajando la mirada—. Es decir, mírame. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy nadie. Soy un esclavo; uno que está todo roto y marcado —sollozó, sintiéndose verdaderamente inestable en ese momento. Le dolía recordar el pasado, todo ese abuso al que fue sometido desde pequeño—. Lo siento, Victor. Lo siento tanto porque ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de amarte... no sé cómo hacerlo.

Victor apretó el agarre entre sus manos y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo —confesó, mirando las lágrimas de Yuuri derramándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas—, pero podemos aprender, Yuuri. Juntos. Tú y yo —explicó dulcemente, su voz pareció un suave arrullo que logró aplacar la intensa ráfaga de dudas que asaltaba el interior del japonés—. Creceremos juntos en esto, ¿entiendes? Lo haremos sin prisa, porque en el amor, todavía hay mucho que no entendemos.

El corazón de Yuuri latió con fuerza. De nuevo, las mariposas alzaron vuelo y desordenaron su interior en un parpadeo.

¿Cómo era posible que Victor le hiciera sentir todas esas cosas con tan sólo un par de palabras?

—Y si... ¿y si te lastimo? Quizá un día te lastime y tú me odies de verdad—soltó, quebrándose—. ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo dejar que alguien me toque!

—Eso dices, pero... ¿no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Victor, dulcemente. Sus dedos, entonces, acariciaron los del contrario, intentando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad— Todo este tiempo he sostenido tu mano, Yuuri. Estoy tocándote y tú ni siquiera te has mostrado incómodo.

Sorprendido ante esas palabras, Yuuri volvió a reparar en sus manos unidas. Sus dedos enredados con los de Victor, se sentía tan natural. Como si toda la vida hubiera sido de esa manera.

—¿Lastimarme? Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quién sabe. El amor no es tan perfecto como en los cuentos de hadas, Yuuri. Pero no importa. Porque no necesito una historia donde todo sea rosa y acolchonado —cuidadosamente, Victor usó su mano libre para limpiar las lágrimas que escurrían por aquellas mejillas coloradas. Yuuri ni siquiera reaccionó ante ello, porque el tacto del ruso era tan familiar para él —. Yo quiero algo real. Dónde tropecemos, pero aprendamos de ello y podamos levantarnos. Donde estemos el uno con el otro, buscando nuestro propio camino a la felicidad, aunque esté lleno de dificultades. Quiero pelear y discutir, pero también besar y abrazar. Quiero sentirme amado y amar como nunca —Victor hizo una pausa, el amenazante llanto le hacía difícil seguir hablando, pero logró controlar todos esos sentimientos que estaban apoderándose de él—. Y quiero que todo eso sea a tu lado, Yuuri.

Yuuri se encontró sin habla. Las palabras de Victor le habían conmovido. Su corazón se sentía apretado y la calidez estaba poseyendo su cuerpo.

Eso no se sentía como la realidad.

Y, sin embargo, ya no le importó más.

Tras un suspiro largo, Yuuri calmó sus lágrimas y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa al ruso.

—No hay manera de ganarte una discusión, ¿verdad? —inquirió, ahora sonando hasta un poco bromista— Yo también... yo también quiero vivir todo eso a tu lado, Victor.

Tras eso, el ruso se sintió derretir. Su mirada se cubrió con un manto de emoción y la sonrisa más boba, que Yuuri le había visto jamás, se formó en su rostro.

—Gracias por esto, Yuuri —susurró Victor, acariciando el rostro del japonés. Era vergonzoso, pero Yuuri pensó que no se sentía incorrecto—. Te prometo que, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a cuidarte.

Yuuri recargó su mejilla en aquella suave mano y sonrió. Era cómodo, cálido y tranquilizante. Las mariposas en su interior seguían haciendo un desastre, pero Yuuri encontró que no le molestaba. Era una sensación nueva, pero podía acostumbrarse a ella.

—Yo también voy a cuidarte, Victor. Lo prometo.

Victor se rió suavemente y clavó sus ojos llenos de amor en el rostro de aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón. Yuuri acercó sus dedos un poco más con los contrarios, y fue entonces cuando logró ver los raspones que cubrían la mano de Victor.

—¿¡Qué le pasó a tu mano!? —preguntó, claramente alarmado, separándose un poco del contacto de Victor— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

Victor lanzó una mirada a sus lastimados nudillos y suspiró largamente.

—Simplemente le advertí que jamás volviera a acercarse a ti —respondió, simplemente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Se sentía un poco incómodo y abochornado ahora.

Yuuri se puso pálido.

—Victor, ¡ese hombre es realmente peligroso! —advirtió, con la respiración agitada— Por favor, ya no lo busques más. ¡No quiero que te lastime!

—No te preocupes. Te prometo que no lo hará —una vez más, Victor afianzó la mano de Yuuri—. Nadie volverá a dañarnos nunca más.

Con eso, Victor, siempre siendo cuidadoso, llevó la mano de Yuuri hasta su boca y dejó un beso pequeño y delicado sobre ella. El japonés sorprendido, se encontró con el sonrojo cubriéndole hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, aquel gesto le llenó de seguridad y valentía. Era como si... estando junto a Victor, él pudiera lograrlo todo.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Victor, todavía sosteniéndole la mano, al notar el sueño en las facciones del otro.

Yuuri asintió, algo atontado todavía.

—Chris dijo que debes descansar mucho —explicó, mirándole fijamente—. Te dejaré dormir ahora, ¿bien? Mañana podremos seguir hablando.

—Está bien.

—Dormiré en el sofá, ¿sí? —le avisó—. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme.

Despacio y con una sonrisa, Victor rompió el contacto entre sus manos. Hubo vacío, frío y una sensación de terror invadiendo a Yuuri. Pero todo eso se intensificó cuando notó a Victor levantarse y darse la vuelta para ir a la puerta.

Inconsciente, Yuuri se estiró y tomó la camisa de Victor entre sus dedos, impidiéndole alejarse de su lado.

—No... no tienes que ir al sofá —balbuceó, con la mirada baja. Se sentía muy, muy avergonzado.

—Yuuri, ya sabes que no permitiré que duermas en el sofá.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

—No-no me refiero a eso —tartamudeó, bastante sonrojado—. Tú... tú sabes, la ca-cama es muy grande. Podemos... compartirla.

A Victor le costó bastante procesar las palabras de Yuuri.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿e-eso estaría bien para ti? No quiero que te sientas presionado, o algo así.

Yuuri negó.

—De verdad, está bien. Me-me gustaría que durmieras conmigo.

El ruso sonrió enormemente, sintiéndose por demás feliz.

—Si tú me quieres, ¡por supuesto que me encantaría dormir a tu lado!

Y sin decir más, los dos se acostaron en la cama. Mirándose el uno al otro, compartieron las cobijas y varias almohadas. Y aunque Victor respetó el espacio de Yuuri para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, sus dedos, bajo la colcha, volvieron a unirse silenciosamente.

—Buenas noches, Victor —susurró Yuuri, con el cansancio a flor de piel pero con una sonrisa dulce adornándole el rostro.

El corazón de Victor latió sin control.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri. Duerme bien.

Yuuri le sonrió a medias, quedándose dormido no después de mucho rato. Se veía tranquilo. Con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y la boca entreabierta. Victor rió en silencio ante la imagen y acomodó un par de traviesos mechones de cabello que caían por la frente del japonés.

Estaba feliz, tanto que era indescriptible. No podía creer que Yuuri le había correspondido; y lo más importante, le había dejado amarlo.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Pero no de manera egoísta. Temía por Yuuri. No quería que volviera a sufrir de nuevo. Por eso, él se encargaría de cuidarlo. Lo protegería de todo peligro.

—Te lo prometo —susurró, en medio de aquella agradable oscuridad—. Prometo que haré que todos tus miedos se alejen. Te amaré cada día de mi vida y, siempre, siempre voy a cuidarte... Mi precioso Yuuri.

Tras eso, Victor besó con dulzura aquella frente. Esperando que, aunque fuera dormido, Yuuri pudiera sentir todo ese cariño que profesaba sólo para él.

【愛】

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri despertó sintiéndose más animado de lo usual.

Lo primero que hizo fue echar una mirada al lugar donde se encontraba. Al instante, sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Victor que, tan precioso y pacífico, todavía permanecía dormido. Yuuri aún estaba medio adormilado, así que su cerebro tardó para procesar la información. Poco a poco, como ligeros flash que llegaron para darle colores a su vida, su cabeza comenzó a atiborrarse de recuerdos.

Revivió todo. Recordó a Victor llorando. Recordó las palabras tan bonitas que le había dicho. Recordó la confesión y lo bien que se había sentido cuando sus manos se encontraron.

En ese silencio que le taladró los oídos, Yuuri se sintió sonrojar. El color en su rostro se hizo más evidente cuando observó a Victor. Simplemente no podía evitar maravillarse con lo perfecto que era. Se encantó con las pestañas largas, con la suavidad que esa piel presumía y con lo precioso que Victor lucía mientras dormía. Era perfecto, tan guapo e irreal, que Yuuri tuvo el repentino impulso de querer deslizar su dedo por ese rostro de ensueño.

Entonces, su mente resonó con las palabras que Victor le había dicho la noche anterior. Las emociones se atascaron en su estómago, creando una maraña indescriptible. La sensación creció cuando cayó en cuenta de que, bajo las sábanas, su mano seguía unida a la de Victor.

El calor que le abrazó, lo hizo derretirse. Yuuri tembló y aguantó las ganas de llorar. No podía creer que tenía frente a él, al hombre que, apenas en una noche, con un par de palabras, había logrado derribar el temor al contacto físico.

No podía creer que ese hombre era mismo que le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Yuuri jadeó, presa de las lágrimas que se atascaron en sus ojos. Había pasado años encerrado en sí mismo, siempre protegiéndose del mundo tan cruel en que vivía. Pero Victor, tan maravilloso como era, le había mostrado una parte que él no conocía.

Le enseñó lo precioso —e inigualable— que se sentía ser amado.

Su corazón palpitó. Oyó el sonido en sus oídos e inconscientemente sonrió, con un par de traviesas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. Bajo la sábana, apresó un poco más los dedos de Victor y se dejó llevar por las olas de esperanza que se azotaron contra su pecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuuri dejó de tener miedo. Y se sintió libre, como si Victor, en su inmensa amabilidad, hubiera borrado esas cadenas que le mantenían apresado, sumiso ante un mundo de abuso y terror.

Victor era aquello que siempre necesitó...

—Yuuri, buenos días —saludó Victor, más dormido que despierto, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. En su interior, Yuuri agradeció que el otro siguiera adormilado, así no notaría las lágrimas que intentaba borrar—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Yuuri pensó, observando la sonrisa de Victor, que no podía haber hombre más hermoso que él.

—Buenos días, Victor —le regresó el saludo, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña —. Sí, dormí muy bien, gracias —contestó, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo importante y se apuró—: ¡Ah, lo siento! Ya es algo tarde y seguramente debes tener hambre. ¡Iré ahora mismo a preparar algo!

No obstante, todo movimiento en él se detuvo. Bajo las sábanas, Victor había enredado sus dedos. Yuuri se sorprendió, encontrándose pronto con otro sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa cálida y preciosa de Victor.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —susurró Victor, totalmente despreocupado—. Esta vez, yo haré el desayuno. Tú puedes ir a darte un baño, si lo deseas, mientras yo cocino. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri quiso negarse, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Victor era tan terco como él y, por más que le costara admitirlo, jamás podía ganarle.

Con un suspiro a medias, y todavía sin estar del todo convencido, Yuuri asintió. De todos modos, un baño le caería bien esa mañana.

(...)

 _«Huele a quemado»_

Tras haberse dado una larga y reconfortante ducha, ese fue el primer alarmante pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a la cocina a paso lento.

O quizá estaba confundiéndose y actuando como un paranoico —porque Victor no había incendiado la cocina, ¿verdad?—. Así que se detuvo en seco y olisqueó una vez más, tan sólo para corroborar que, efectivamente, apestaba a quemado.

Apurado, entró a la cocina y echó un vistazo rápido. No, no había fuego consumiendo el lugar. Pero Victor, bastante decaído, estaba frente a la estufa, con una sartén chamuscada que todavía liberaba rastros de humo.

—Victor, ¿estás bien?

El otro hombre suspiró y bajó los hombros, viéndose totalmente alicaído.

—Ay, Yuuri, soy un desastre andante —se lamentó, con los ojos húmedos—. Intenté hacer huevos, pero la cáscara cayó sobre el sartén y mientras quería sacarla, tardé más de lo necesario y todo se quemó.

Con la preocupación alejándose, Yuuri miró el revoltijo negro que había sobre la sartén. Se imaginó el trabajo que debió haber costado a Victor querer cocinar y su corazón se estrujó. Victor podía ser bastante sensible y —quizá, sólo quizá— un poco dramático, Yuuri lo sabía. Pero, aún con eso, no pudo evitar que su barriga sintiera un retortijón al ver que habían pequeñas lágrimas de frustración estancadas en esos bonitos ojos azules.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Para cuando supo lo que hacía, ya se había acercado a Victor, mientras sus manos buscaban instintivamente las contrarias, queriendo darle un poco de consuelo.

Sus pieles se rozaron. La calidez le invadió y provocó otro sonrojo en sus mejillas, que Victor pudo ver con claridad.

—No estés triste, Victor —susurró conciliador—. Estoy seguro que todavía podemos comerlos.

El ruso negó varias veces y sorbió por la nariz, sujetando con suavidad la mano de Yuuri. Le gustaba hacerlo. Hacía que su corazón bombeara como loco, provocando que todas esas mariposas en su estómago se volvieran inestables.

La sensación era extraña, pero no molesta, al contrario. Se sentía increíble.

—No lo creo. No se ven apetecibles. Estoy seguro que si comes esta cosa, acabarás enfermo de nuevo.

—Bueno, puedes llamar a tu amigo doctor, ¿no es cierto? —sugirió Yuuri, con cierto tono juguetón, mientras guiñaba un ojo— Estoy seguro que él sabe cómo tratar una pequeña intoxicación.

Entonces, Victor rió. El sonido fue tan fresco y sincero que Yuuri se vio envuelto en él también. Se carcajeó con un poco más de reserva, mientras observaba lo guapo que se veía Victor riendo.

Al final, Yuuri se ofreció a cocinar. Victor no pudo llevarle la contraria, así que aceptó la oferta, siempre y cuando le dejara ayudarle en algo. Así pues, mientras el japonés preparaba huevos revueltos con jamón, Victor ponía el pan en el tostador —al menos eso no se le quemaba, observó Yuuri con interés—, mientras preparaba algo de café.

De vez en cuando, en ese intenso silencio, ambos se lanzaban miradas. Era rápidas pero significativas, cargadas de tantos sentimientos que, sin darse cuenta, les hacía sonreír.

Por primera vez, estaban sintiéndose verdaderamente amados.

(...)

Tras el desayuno, mientras se encontraba terminado de lavar los platos sucios, Victor le sorprendió con una invitación.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, los ojos iluminados con los matices más fantásticos del mundo y esa voz que parecía convertirse en una con el viento, le tomó de la mano. Yuuri se estremeció. Sintió las mariposas creando un caos dentro de sí, mientras intentaba quejarse. Pero Victor pareció no escuchar —o prefirió no hacerlo—, simplemente le llevó con él, mientras balbuceaba un montón de cosas que Yuuri no pudo comprender del todo.

Cuando se emocionaba, Victor tenía la costumbre de mezclar idiomas. El inglés y el ruso usados en una sola frase no era algo con lo que Yuuri pudiera lidiar.

—Vi-Victor, ¡espera! —chilló, mientras el ruso le llevaba todavía de la mano.

Pero de nuevo, Victor no oyó. Suspiró alguna disculpa en ruso y le hizo salir por la puerta trasera. El camino al que se enfrentaron después, era irregular; con árboles de enormes raíces que les hicieron tropezar un par de veces. Aún así, Victor no se desanimó. Se rió de sus caídas y sostuvo a Yuuri cada vez que sus pies parecían ceder ante las piedras y raíces.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó el japonés, por tercera vez.

Victor sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—A mi lugar secreto —confesó, despejando el camino de rocas—. Ya estamos cerca. Aguanta un poco más, Yuuri.

Estaba cansado, pero Yuuri no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa. A esa misma que, a Victor, le pintaba las mejillas de un ligero rosa e iluminaba sus preciosas facciones.

El camino restante no fue tan largo, pero cuando llegaron, Yuuri supo que había valido la pena. La época de lluvias estaba cerca, pero en lugar parecía estar una primavera perpetua. Era enorme y precioso. Tan verde y fresco, que Yuuri pudo oler la libertad por primera vez; era como tierra mojada y madera de cedro. Olores tan preciosos que se guardaría en sus recuerdos para siempre. Árboles antiguos se agitaban ligeramente ante el travieso viento, mientras las aves llenaban sus oídos con sus mejores cantos. El cielo se veía hermoso, tan azul y brillante, que causó una avalancha dentro de su cuerpo.

Yuuri se sintió enamorado. Su corazón se agitó y observó el lugar con verdadero encanto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Victor, observando la sonrisa de Yuuri.

—¡Es fantástico!

—Vengo aquí cuando no quiero que nadie me encuentre —confesó, mientras el japonés seguía mirando por todos lados—. Es como mi segundo lugar secreto... Aunque es nuestro ahora.

Las palabras hicieron a Yuuri reír. El bonito marrón de sus ojos se iluminó, y Victor creyó perderse en ese infinito pozo de sentimientos.

—Gracias, Victor —susurró, acercándose al recién nombrado—. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

Despacio, Victor acarició el rostro de Yuuri. La suavidad de su piel y lo cálido que se encontraba le hicieron sonreír con ternura, mientras recargaba su frente con la contraria.

Yuuri dejó de respirar. La cercanía le erizó el cuerpo, pero no le causó temor. En cambio, la confianza fluyó en él y se sintió en paz. Despacio, se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento, de Victor.

—¿Sabes qué? —inició Victor, todavía sin querer romper el contacto— Me gustaría llevarte a la Ciudad. Quiero comprarte algo de ropa y algunas otras cosas que pudieras ocupar —sugirió, mirando como el ceño de Yuuri se fruncía ligeramente—. Además, así podrías distraerte también. Creo que lo necesitas.

En silencio, Yuuri pensó sobre la propuesta. Se le ocurrió que era un poco descabellada, ¿él en la ciudad? No, era imposible de creer. Se había criado en la hacienda de Josef, no conocía más allá de eso. Pensar en andar por las calles de aquella ciudad erizaba su cuerpo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea —respondió, dubitativo—. Victor, he vivido desde niño en la hacienda de Josef... Además, podrían vernos juntos y los rumores empezaran a correr. ¿Te imaginas si tu padre llega a enterarse?

—Yuuri, eso realmente no importa. Ya he decidido que, cuando llegue el momento, hablaré con mi padre. —Victor sonrió y acarició despacio la mano que todavía mantenía aferrada entre sus dedos—. La gente no tiene por qué pensar cosas extrañas. No es cosa de otro mundo ver a un europeo acompañado de un asiático; las personas asumirán, muy tristemente, que no somos más que un esclavo y su amo —hubo una pausa entonces, Victor pareció pensar sus siguientes palabras antes de soltarlas—: Aunque, si te soy sincero, no me importaría que las personas descubran lo que eres para mí.

—¿Qué soy para ti, Victor? —susurró Yuuri, tan bajo que su voz se volvió una con el viento.

No había sido su intención decir aquello, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo detenerlas a tiempo. Su respiración se pausó y sintió el color abandonar su cuerpo.

—Lo eres todo, Yuuri —tan lento como pudo, Victor soltó aquello, empapando de una dulzura que derritió a Yuuri. Sintió sus piernas temblando, mientras sus mejillas ardían ante la revelación—. Significas el mundo para mí. Esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento —confesó, pintando la sonrisa más despampanante que pareció iluminar todo el lugar—. Te quiero, Yuuri. Te quiero tanto que no sé cómo contener estos sentimientos.

Cada palabra causó una lluvia de emociones dentro de Yuuri. Sus latidos se elevaron y podía oírlos en sus oídos. Fue como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir. Sólo se pudo concentrar en Victor, en lo bonito que ese par de ojos centelleaban con el azul limpio y pacífico. Observó esa sonrisa tranquila y lo precioso que Victor se veía bajo el sol.

Sólo entonces, fue capaz de sentir la mano del ruso sobre él. Le acarició la mejilla tan despacio, que Yuuri cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese toque. Era tan familiar y cálido que ya no sentía miedo.

Era, en realidad, el toque que Yuuri había esperado toda su vida. Ese que le hacía sentir libre, feliz... especial.

—Yuuri, sé que esto te sonará raro, y puedes negarte si quieres; no te obligaré a nada —dijo Victor, acercándose un poco más al japonés que temblaba frente a él—: Pero... ¿puedo besarte...?

[❤️]

Para empezar quiero disculparme con todos, por la tardanza, sucedieron cambios en mi vida, algunos buenos y otros no tanto, que mezclándose con un lack de inspiración, me dejaron fuera un tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso. Prometo actualizar más seguido. Por favor no se confundan , aunque ahora será fluff y romance, la historia sigue desarrollándose y tendremos que que confrontar la realidad en algún momento.  
Quiero agradecer a mi maravillosa beta Maka_Kagamine por su trabajo y por aguantar mi dislexia y falta de imaginación.  
También a Tatiana Caballero por su hermoso arte que ahora es portada de esta historia y por su crítica siempre certera. A ella está dedicado este capítulo, para que revientes ❤️  
Gracias también a mi preciosa Ada por leerme .


End file.
